a game of give and take
by specialandloud
Summary: Puckerman, male-lead. Noah Puckerman, co-leader de la chorale. Non, non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait une erreur quelque part. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas venir lui pourrir la vie jusque là. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar devenu réalité.
1. chapitre un

Hiiiiiiii *O* Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui a tourné et retourné dans ma tête pendant un moment. Attention, il faudra vous attendre à deux, voire trois semaines entre chaque update dans un premier temps, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas de connexion internet à l'internat et que je ne rentre pas toutes les semaines chez moi. J'ai mon pc, donc j'peux avancer comme je veux sur mon boulot mais tant que je ne suis pas à la maison, je ne peux rien poster. BREF, passons ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre ― pas ultra long mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ― vous plaira. Pour présenter tout ça vite fait, disons que j'ai repris la série à ses origines. D'ailleurs, si les réécritures de ce genre vous intéressent, j'vous conseille d'aller faire un tour du côté de chez **aussiegleek18 **qui en a fait quelques unes.

_DISCLAIMER_ → glee ne m'appartient pas ― pas encore du moins mais on est jamais à l'abri d'un miracle ― tout comme la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre.

_RATING_ → T pour le moment, parce que je suis parfois un peu vulgaire. Ça risque d'évoluer au fil des prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, que ça vous ait plu ou non. Les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre (a).

* * *

William Shuester n'était pas très fier de lui, au moment où Noah Puckerman, l'un de ses élèves les plus méjugés, déguerpit de son bureau. Malgré ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, c'était un chouette môme et Will s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir eu recours à de basses manipulations pour le faire entrer au glee club. Toutefois, le souvenir de sa voix, entendue quelques jours plus tôt, dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de foot, effaça soudainement toute trace de culpabilité. Ce gamin était doué. Il fallait, de plus, un leader masculin à la chorale. Quelqu'un capable de canaliser l'égo galopant de Rachel Berry. William en était convaincu, Puck en était tout à fait capable.

C'est fort de cette certitude qu'il gagna la salle de musique cet après-midi-là. Le club était au complet, au grand complet. Mercedes, Artie, Tina mais surtout Rachel et Kurt fixaient le nouveau membre, affalé contre le piano, avec consternation. Le professeur d'espagnol laissa échapper un bref soupir. Alertés de sa présence, les adolescents se tournèrent vers lui en quête de réponses. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? cracha Rachel, pointant sur Puck un index accusateur.

— Puckerman fait désormais partie du glee club, commença Will avant de se voir ravi la parole par Kurt.

— Partie du glee club ?! _Lui_ ?! Mais c'est une blague ?! s'étrangla le garçon. Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez combien de fois il m'a balancé dans la benne à ordures cette semaine ?.. Cinq fois ! _Cinq_ ! Et on est seulement mercredi !

— Et les slushies ! renchérit sa camarade, secouant furieusement ses boucles brunes, le doigt toujours pointé sur Puck. Vous avez oublié combien d'entre nous arrivent chaque fois en retard aux compétitions parce qu'on a dû aller se changer suite à un lancé de granité ?

— Noah cherche à se racheter, tenta Shuester, doutant pour la première fois du bien-fondé de son intervention.

— Est-ce qu'il sait chanter au moins ? intervint Mercedes, non sans agressivité. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il vienne ici pour faire le joli cœur.

— Parfaitement ! reprit Rachel, visiblement très remontée. On a tous passé des auditions. Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi Puckerman devrait en être dispensé. Le glee club n'a rien d'un repaire de beaux gosses stupides comme l'équipe de foot.

— Stupide ? répéta Puck, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche. Si tu m'avais pas fait un compliment dans la même phrase, j'serais offensé la Naine »

La petite brune lui décocha un regard incendiaire. Loin d'être impressionné, Puckerman lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, figurant assez bien l'innocence, ce qui eut don d'agacer la jeune fille. « Tu passes une audition, décréta-t-elle, ou tu dégages. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ses camarades.

— Ça va, on va s'détendre les losers, marmonna Puckerman lorsqu'ils hochèrent tous vigoureusement la tête, s'il y'a que ça pour que vous la boucliez, je vais l'faire ! »

Quêtant l'approbation de son professeur, il ne rejoignit le petit orchestre qu'une fois que Shuester eut hoché le menton. Stupéfaite, Rachel le regarda échanger tout bas quelques mots avec les musiciens. Un sourire passa même brièvement sur le visage de l'un des garçons, d'ordinaire si froid avec elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'œil au directeur de la chorale. « Maintenant ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

— Plus tôt on l'entendra massacrer un quelconque vieux morceau rock'n'roll has been, plus vite il dégagera » cracha Kurt, dédaigneux. Le souvenir de son dernier séjour dans les poubelles était encore frais dans son esprit et aussi agréable à regarder que fut Puckerman, il n'était pas près de le lui pardonner. Alors la jouer soumis au glee club pour sa belle gueule, hors de question. « Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous » gronda Will, pour couper court à toute protestation. Il mourrait d'envie de voir leur réaction lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte que Puck était _vraiment_ talentueux. Lui-même avait été profondément chamboulé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ses élèves le seraient également beaucoup. Sans vouloir réellement l'avouer, même mentalement, Wiliam prenait plaisir à les voir douter de sa décision. Par la suite, il se réjouirait sans aucun doute de leur surprise et de leur méprise. Toutefois, il n'irait pas jusqu'à le leur faire remarquer. C'était lui, l'adulte, ici et s'abandonner à ce genre de petits plaisirs malsains était plutôt déconseillé s'il désirait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ses étudiants. S'ils n'y mettaient pas tous du leur, le glee club n'irait pas bien loin. Et William voulait aller loin, justement.

Sans réellement obéir à leur professeur, les cinq premiers membres de la chorale prirent place, marmonnant à voix basse entre eux. Fébrile et résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie d'apostropher monsieur Shuester, Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, au premier rang. Il était impensable que ce type puisse chanter. C'était un crétin fini. Et elle était, elle, Rachel Berry, mieux placée que personne pour le savoir. Cela faisait bien huit ans qu'elle endurait ses moqueries et ses stupidités. Des années plus tôt, lorsque ses papas s'étaient installés à Lima, les Puckerman avaient été les premiers à leur souhaiter la bienvenue, au temple. Enfin, bienvenue.. c'était un bien grand mot. Si Aviva, la mère de Puck, alors enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, avait été absolument adorable, il n'en avait pas été de même pour son rejeton. Non seulement il s'était montré grossier mais aussi méchant. Rachel se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là. Elle portait une jolie robe rose et avait tressé ses cheveux. L'instinct de brute de Puckerman avait sans doute été réveillé par les deux tresses qu'elle portait, puisqu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui tirer les nattes en guise de bonjour. Puis il s'était moqué d'elle et des mots qu'elle avait employé, l'avait traitée, entre autre, de dictionnaire et de pimbêche. C'avait été le début d'une longue série de quolibets et autres insultes. Au bout de huit ans, il était aisé de croire que la jeune fille avait l'habitude. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle puis ouvrait la bouche pour se payer méchamment sa tête, la petite brune se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée revêche ou hautaine avec lui, même après le début de ses mauvais traitements. Jamais, absolument jamais. La cause d'un tel comportement lui était donc toujours étrangère. Toutefois si, dans les couloirs, elle parvenait à supporter toutes les brimades et à ravaler ses larmes, rien n'était moins sûr concernant le glee club. C'était là son paradis, son asile. C'était là qu'elle brillait et il était hors de question que le cauchemar Noah Puckerman la poursuive jusque-là.

Pas vraiment concentré sur la partition qu'il avait sous les yeux ― puisque oui, il était tout à fait capable de lire la musique malgré ce que Rachel Berry et ses sbires pouvaient bien en penser ― Puck tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter ce qui se disait dans son dos. Shuester, posant une main sur son épaule, le fit sursauter. « Prêt ? lui demanda simplement l'enseignement.

― Ouais, ouais.. ça devrait l'faire » marmonna Puckerman avec un bref hochement de tête. Nullement inquiet, il parcourut à nouveau sa partition et lâcha un bref soupir. C'était maintenant ou jamais, s'il comptait impressionner cette bande de losers. Ça n'était pas censé être _si_ important à ses yeux. Après tout, ces cinq-là avaient tous l'habitude de le fuir comme la peste puisqu'il les terrorisait. Il lui suffisait d'un regard un peu menaçant pour qu'ils la bouclent. Pourtant, Puck avait _envie_ de les impressionner. Vraiment. Pas seulement par la peur mais par.. well, par sa voix. Il chantait sans aucun doute aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, Berry mise à part. Il était capable d'entrer à la régulière dans le glee club. Enfin, façon de parler. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'auditionner de son propre chef but still. Puck était capable d'entrer dans le glee club.

Du moins, il en était certain jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Rachel Berry. Les bras serrés sur sa poitrine, elle le fixait, visiblement furieuse. L'espace d'une seconde, Puck envisagea l'éventualité de rater volontairement son audition pour pouvoir fuir à toutes jambes. Fuck, elle était effrayante. Pas du tout la même fille qu'il passait son temps à terroriser depuis sa tendre enfance. L'œil noir, la mâchoire crispée, le menton fier, elle paraissait prête à le dévorer tout cru. Et, à la réflexion, c'était probablement le cas. C'était donc pour ça qu'il devait tout péter avec cette chanson, histoire de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui savait pousser la chansonnette. Lui adressant un vague signe de tête, il esquissa un sourire moqueur qui, immédiatement, lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Oh, oui, elle allait voir de quoi il était capable.

La mélodie n'était pas difficile et cette chanson-là, Puck la connaissait quasiment par cœur. Billy Joel était l'une de ses grandes idoles : non content d'être un excellent musicien, il était également Juif. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au jeune Puckerman, quelques années plus tôt, pour apprécier. Sa mère lui avait offert l'intégrale de ses albums pour Hannukah, l'an dernier. Aussi n'eut-il aucune difficulté à former les premiers accords à la guitare, une fois que Brad, le pianiste, eut achevé l'introduction. Les paroles montèrent aussitôt à ses lèvres comme s'il en était l'auteur.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well, will be the one_

Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Ah but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done

Du coin de l'oeil, Rachel constata, effarée, que ses camarades approuvaient manifestement ce choix de chanson et même, qu'ils appréciaient ! Certes, l'interprétation était.. _intéressante_ mais cette chanson.. franchement ! Resserrant l'étau de ses bras, elle crispa la mâchoire et reporta toute son attention sur Puckerman.

_Only the good die young  
That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young_

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Ah but that never hurt noone_

So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you a line  
That stained glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Ah but that never hurt noone_

So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you a line  
That stained glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun  
  
_Darling only the good die young  
I tell you only the good die young  
Only the good die young_

You get a nice white dress  
And a party on your confirmation  
You've got a brand new soul  
Mm and a cross of gold

Il arqua un sourcil tout en lui adressant un sourire en coin qui, bizarrement, lui arracha un frisson. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la paume de ses petites mains.

_But Virginia they didn't give you  
Quite enough information  
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary  
And they say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't_

I'd rather laugh with the sinners  
Than cry with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun

Son sourire n'était à présent plus rien que moqueur. _Il_ se moquait d'_elle_ et le tout, _en chantant_. Seule son amour pour le spectacle l'empêchait d'interrompre cette stupide chanson. L'idée qu'on puisse gâcher l'une de ses representations l'horripilait et elle avait beau ne pas apprécier _du tout_ Puckerman, elle ne pouvait décemment pas l'empêcher de terminer son audition. De plus, on le lui reprocherait certainement ensuite. Elle avait assez de problèmes avec le reste du glee club pour ne pas en rajouter. Même pour les beaux yeux de Noah Puckerman. _Surtout_ pour les beaux yeux de Noah Puckerman.

_You know that only the good die young  
I tell you only the good die young  
Only the good die young_

You said your mother told you  
All I could give you was a reputation  
Ah she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?

Come out, come out, come out Virginia  
Don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well, will be the one  
You know that only the good die young  
Tell you baby  
You know that only the good die young

La musique s'éteignit doucement, au grand soulagement de Rachel. Elle s'autorisa un discret soupir puis leva les yeux au ciel tandis que monsieur Shuester commençait à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas _si_ exceptionnel, songea-t-elle, sachant cependant parfaitement qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Si, ça l'était. C'était même fantastique. Sa voix se mêlerait sans aucun doute parfaitement à la sienne, entre autres cho- _oh_. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à.. à.. à _fantasmer_ sur cet imbécile brutal et mesquin. Il n'avait rien d'attirant. Sa chanson était vulgaire à souhait. Il n'avait rien à faire au glee club. Point final.

Le frissonnement que Berry n'avait pu contenir n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Puck. Satisfait d'être parvenu à bouleverser, de quelque manière que ce soit, Little Miss Broadway, il se défit de la ceinture de sa guitare et, conservant l'instrument en main, lança un regard de défi à l'assistance. Jones le fixait, manifestement impressionnée, tout comme le geek en fauteuil et même, _surprise, surprise_, Hummel. La gothique asiatique ouvrait et fermait la bouche à l'image d'un stupide poisson sorti de l'eau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Rachel Berry avait, elle, remit son masque de grognasse hautaine et offensée. Réprimant son envie de lui balancer une vacherie, Puck se détourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Shuester. Il s'était prêté à leur petit jeu de l'audition sans rechigner, maintenant il était peut-être temps que Shue fasse comprendre à son caniche nain ― autrement dit, Rachel _fucking_ Berry ― que ouais, il faisait bien partie du glee club. Même s'il n'en avait pas du tout mais alors _pas du tout_ envie. Mieux valait passer une heure de son temps, trois fois par semaine, avec ces bouseux plutôt que de subir la fureur de sa mère pour un truc qu'il n'avait pas fait. « Wow, Puckerman, lança Mercedes avec admiration avant que Shuester n'ait ouvert la bouche. Qui aurait cru que tu sois capable de chanter comme ça !

― Je partage l'avis de ma camarade, qui l'aurait cru, répéta Rachel avec dédain.

― Eh bien, Rachel, tu voulais quelqu'un capable de te suivre vocalement, intervint Shue, voilà, tu l'as. Puck sera notre leader masculin ! »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration, plutôt évocateur, mit tout de suite William mal à l'aise. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ses étudiants n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui. Cinq, non, six paires d'yeux surpris étaient braqués sur lui. Puck lui-même avait l'air atterré. « Attendez, c'est quoi ces conneries ? grogna-t-il immédiatement. Ça veut dire quoi ?

― Je refuse, vous entendez monsieur Shuester, je _refuse_ de partager ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de duo avec.. avec.. avec _ça_ ! s'étrangla Rachel, qui s'était levée et pointait du doigt Puckerman.

― Surveille c'que tu dis Berry, lui fit l'intéressé, menaçant.

― Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller chercher tes copains footballeurs pour me doucher aux slushies ? ricana la jeune fille, froide. Ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude, hein !

― Ça suffit ! glapit Shuester. Vous vous asseyez tous les deux ― oui, toi aussi Puck ― et vous vous taisez ! »

Puckerman, male-lead. Noah Puckerman, co-leader de la chorale. Non, non, non, non, il y avait une erreur. Ce n'était _pas_ possible. Il n'avait pas le droit. Non, il ne pouvait pas venir lui pourrir la vie jusque-là. Le glee club était son refuge. C'était un cauchemar. « Monsieur Shuester, commença-t-elle, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

― Epargne ta salive s'il te plaît Rachel, c'est inutile de tenter de me faire changer d'avis, l'interrompit son professeur, mais que ce soit très clair, Puck, continua-t-il, se tournant vers l'adolescent, appuyé contre le piano, si jamais j'apprends que tu continues à maltraiter tes camarades ici présent, il te faudra faire face à tes responsabilités. Compris ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, la mine légèrement renfrognée. Pour être clair, c'était très clair. Qu'il balance un slushie à l'un de ces petits merdeux et Shuester téléphonerait à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé de la drogue dans son casier. Ce n'était même pas à lui ! Mais avec son passé, on ne le croirait pas et Dieu seul savait quelle punition sa mère allait inventer cette fois. Elle lui avait déjà fauché sa console et lui collait sa sale môme de frangine entre les pattes cinq jours par semaine. Sans compter qu'elle hurlerait pendant des heures. Non, Puck n'avait pas envie de provoquer une nouvelle fois l'une de ses fameuses colères. Même si sa réputation à McKinley en souffrirait sans doute un peu ― enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il casse la gueule à ceux qui douteraient de lui ― il préférait de loin venir pousser la chansonnette avec les bouseux. Et puis il pourrait être intéressant de pousser Rachel Berry à bout. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle n'était pas restée indifférente lorsqu'il avait chanté. Mieux, elle avait semblé prendre son pied, presque malgré elle d'ailleurs. Alors ouais, ça s'annonçait amusant.

Rachel, elle, était loin de partager cet avis. C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar devenu réalité.


	2. chapitre deux

HIIIII ! J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances. Pour les chanceux qui, comme moi, reprennent lundi, profitez bien ! Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire. Pour le troisième, il faudra attendre une à trois semaines puisqu'encore une fois, je suis en internat mais je ne rentre pas tous les week-ends. Bien que j'aie mon pc avec moi, j'n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une connexion internet donc, bah, voilà w même si j'ai du boulot, j'vais faire mon possible pour poster la suite le plus vite possible. Anyway, d'ici quelques minutes, le premier chapitre d'une autre de mes fictions sur le Puckleberry, I Am All Alone sera de nouveau disponible. Je posterai la suite en même temps que celle de cette fiction-ci.

Merci à elodielabe pour sa review, ça fait toujours ultra plaisir :)

DISCLAIMER → GLEEne m'appartient pas ― pas encore du moins mais on est jamais à l'abri d'un miracle ― tout comme la chanson utilisée dans ce chapitre. Si vous avez 3 minutes et 40 secondes à tuer, j'vous conseille d'aller jeter un oeil ― enfin, surtout une oreille pour le coup ― à l'interprétation de cette chanson par Lea Michele au cours de l'HRC National Dinner. Elle est divine, as always.

RATING → T pour le moment, parce que je suis parfois un peu vulgaire. Ça risque d'évoluer au fil des prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, que ça vous ait plu ou non. Les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre (a).

* * *

Après une nuit très agitée, pleine d'une réflexion poussée, voire même un peu trop, Rachel Berry avait finalement décidé que la présence de son bourreau personnel au glee club n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'amour qu'il portait à la musique. D'ailleurs, une personne telle que Noah Puckerman n'était décemment pas doté de suffisamment de sensibilité pour apprécier cet art-ci. Ou n'importe quel autre. C'était un être abject et frustre, cruel et dénué de toute intelligence. C'était, du moins, ce qu'elle s'appliquait à penser. De toute façon, Noah Puckerman était un connard. Un _foutu_ connard. Et venant de Rachel, qui ne jurait jamais, c'était quelque chose. Elle refusait catégoriquement de souffrir sa proximité à la chorale. Il la poursuivait déjà chaque jour avec un slushie à la main pour lui faire payer Dieu seul sait quelle faute. C'en était assez. D'autant que depuis la reprise du club par monsieur Shuester, ses copains footballeurs et lui avaient toujours manifesté clairement leur hostilité. Non, non, non, son intégration n'était pas clair, pas clair du tout. Il fallait qu'elle, Rachel, en qualité de capitaine du glee club ― seule et _unique_ capitaine du glee club, hors de question de partager cette responsabilité avec ce rustre ― il fallait qu'elle découvre le pourquoi du comment de ce soudain intérêt pour la chorale.

C'est pourquoi, peu avant le début de la première heure de cours, elle se tenait derrière lui tandis qu'il fouillait dans son casier, rassemblant manifestement ses affaires de classe. Un bref sourire passa sur son visage. Noah Puckerman n'était pas connu pour son assiduité en cours mais il y avait au moins une matière à laquelle il faisait honneur : les mathématiques. Elle était dans sa classe, pour ces cours-là, et ils commençaient tous deux la matinée par deux heures avec monsieur Harris, leur professeur de maths. Debout derrière lui, les yeux braqués sur ses larges épaules, Rachel se sentit soudain toute petite. _Vulnérable_. Certes, en cet instant précis, elle ne risquait rien puisque Puck n'avait probablement pas de granité en main. Mais quand même. Il était grand, elle était minuscule il était populaire, elle était taxée de loser il était charismatique, elle tapait sur les nerfs des autres. Il lui faisait peur et à plus d'un titre d'ailleurs. Prenant tout de même son courage à deux mains, elle inspira profondément et lui tapa sur l'épaule, non sans se racler la gorge au passage afin de signifier sa présence. « Excuse-moi, lança-t-elle alors qu'il ne s'était pas retourné.

― Tiens, Berry, la salua-t-il après une poignée de secondes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. T'es en manque de slushie ?

― Quel humour, grinça la jeune fille pour elle-même entre ses dents avant de relever fièrement le menton et de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant. Puisque tu fais désormais partie de la chorale, je pensais qu'il était d'usage de venir te saluer en personne ce matin.

― Bien sûr, oui. Histoire que tout le monde apprenne que j'tue le temps avec ta petite bande de bouseux, hein ? fit-il avec un bref ricanement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ajouta-t-il, cette fois avec sérieux.

― Mais absolument rien Noah, je cherche simplement à faire preuve de politesse et―

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta abruptement le footballeur. Il portait sur elle un regard dur, sans équivoque et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était vraiment effrayant, dans le genre armoire à glace sans scrupule. Tout le contraire de son ami Finn Hudson qui, lui, avait tout l'air d'être la gentillesse incarnée et― _concentre-toi Rachel_, se morigéna-t-elle mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser sur un garçon qui a) ignorait tout de son existence et b) sortait avec la capitaine des cheerleaders qui, elle, la connaissait parfaitement puisqu'elle s'était fixée pour objectif de ruiner ses années lycée. Bref. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ le moment de songer à ça alors qu'elle se trouvait en face de Puckerman. Elle s'était fixé un objectif il lui fallait l'atteindre. Coûte que coûte.

Secouant vivement la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche importune, Rachel reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis. A présent appuyé contre les casiers, il l'observait avec.. avec _le _sourire. Celui de la veille, durant son interprétation de cette stupide chanson de Billy Joel. C'était perturbant. Non, plus que perturbant. C'était bizarre. Très, très, très bizarre. Déstabilisée, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l'intensité de son regard fille, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Une rougeur subite colorait à présent ses joues. « Je― je― je―, bafouilla-t-elle sans pouvoir formuler la moindre phrase.

― Tu tu tu ? » la moqua-t-il, s'amusant visiblement beaucoup. Vexée, elle serra les poings et redressa la tête, les yeux étincelant de colère. L'espace d'un instant, Puck eut peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus tant son mouvement ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celui des vieux pantins sur ressorts qui traînaient dans le grenier, chez Nana Connie. Sa grand-mère adorait ces vieux trucs. Probablement s'agissait-il de vieux souvenirs d'enfance mais c'était plutôt effrayant. Hep_, minute_ ! Rachel Berry n'était pas censé être effrayante. Effrayée, ouais, foutrement ouais même, par lui, d'ailleurs, mais pas l'inverse. L'inverse était.. _bizarre_. Le pire, c'est que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il la trouvait flippante en deux jours. _Deux_ fois en _deux_ jours. Ça n'allait plus du tout là.

Elle tourna les talons si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'inverser la tendance. Puck la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Au moment où elle tournait pour passer dans le couloir de gauche, sa courte jupe se releva légèrement, lui laissant apercevoir l'innocente culotte de coton qu'elle portait. Sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, Puck trouva ça bizarrement sexy.

* * *

Lorsqu'il vit arriver Rachel Berry, Kurt sut que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour la mettre dans tous ses états. Quelque chose qui avait donc rapport avec le glee club. Une fois son casier refermé, il inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à l'arrivée de la diva brune. « Kurt, il faut que tu m'aides, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

― Bonjour Rachel, répliqua-t-il avec hauteur, je vais bien, merci.

― Oui, oui, oui, éluda-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. C'est important, vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ important » ajouta-t-elle. Grands dieux, ça paraissait sérieux. Le garçon lui jeta un bref regard. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient encore plus écarquillés que si elle s'était adressée à Barbra Streisand elle-même. Oh my Gucci, songea-t-il, _c'est_ sérieux. Pour qu'elle vienne s'en remettre à lui, ça devait l'être. Ils n'étaient pas du tout les meilleurs amis du monde, ils n'étaient même pas particulièrement amis, juste deux camarades se tolérant occasionnellement durant les répétitions de la chorale et se disputant très souvent les solos. Franchement, croyait-elle être la seule à avoir une jolie voix ? Lui aussi savait chanter, hein.

Prenant son bras, il l'entraîna avec lui en direction de la salle de mathématiques où ils avaient tous les deux cours en première heure. « Je t'écoute, lui souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Puckerman, articula Rachel avec un mépris apparent. Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? demanda-t-elle ensuite devant la mine malicieuse de l'adolescent.

― J'avais l'intention de te parler de lui, justement, expliqua-t-il avec un bref haussement d'épaules.

― Il faut qu'il disparaisse, enchaîna donc Rachel avant de préciser : du glee club, évidemment.

― Entièrement d'accord, approuva son camarade, et j'ai d'ailleurs une idée.

― Quel genre ? » fit la jeune fille, appréhendant grandement la réponse à la manière dont Kurt souriait. Ils n'étaient certes pas proches du tout mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait parfois des idées saugrenues capables de ridiculiser n'importe qui. En l'occurrence, ce serait elle qui se couvrirait de honte, elle en était certaine. Il était probablement hors de question qu'il se réalise. « Il faut qu'on lui fasse peur, répondit le garçon et pendant un très court instant, Rachel se prit à espérer. Que _tu_ lui fasses peur, reprit-il au moment où la cloche annonçant le début des retentit. Viens, on va être en retard »

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la classe et, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, se laissa sur la chaise à côté de celle qu'elle occupait d'ordinaire. Quelque peu méfiante, elle prit néanmoins place sans le lâcher du regard. L'entrée du professeur l'empêcha de demander des précisions quant à cette stupide proposition mais son voisin ne tarda pas à faire glisser une demi-feuille de son côté. _Il faut que tu lui sortes le grand jeu, _avait-il écrit rapidement, sans conteste très excité par sa propre idée, _que tu fasses comme Jacob Ben-Israel._ Oh. Mon. Dieu. Rachel jeta à son voisin un regard affolé. Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux ? _Tu n'y penses pas_, répondit-elle en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement qui agitait sa main, _il croit déjà que je suis folle_. A la lecture des mots qu'elle lui avait adressés, Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Damn, elle était idiote ou elle le faisait exprès ? _Justement, ça sera beaucoup plus simple_. A moitié penchée sur lui, la jeune fille lut avant qu'il n'ait terminé. Un grognement de mécontentement lui échappa, arrachant à son camarade un haussement de sourcils surpris. Sans attendre, il se pencha à nouveau sur le feuillet. _Et ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais le faire changer d'avis sur toi, non ?_ Pas faux, songea l'adolescente. Elle connaissait assez Noah pour savoir qu'une fois son opinion faite sur quelqu'un, il ne cherchait pas plus loin, surtout lorsque le jugement qu'il portait s'avérait être péjoratif. Certes, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle le dérangeait tant mais comme l'avait si bien écrit Kurt, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'essayer d'effacer les préjugés ressentis par Noah Puckerman à son encontre.

Le papier en main, lentement mais sûrement, elle inscrivit avec application quelques mots. _Très bien. Je vais le faire_. Kurt lut par son épaule et ne put retenir un petit cri de joie qui attira l'attention d'Harris. « Hummel, Berry, prêtez donc un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe » les morigéna-t-il avant de se désintéresser totalement d'eux. Rouge comme une pivoine, Rachel baissa les yeux sur son cahier et, réalisant qu'il était toujours fermé, l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Jamais elle n'était reprise par ses professeurs pour son manque d'intérêt en classe. Bien au contraire. « Il faut que tu t'y mettes aujourd'hui, murmura son voisin en l'imitant, cet après-midi, au glee club, il faudra passer à l'action. Pense à l'équipe, Rachel » précisa-t-il. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir. Nul besoin de tenter de la faire culpabiliser ainsi, il n'y parviendrait pas. Dans les minces rangs de la chorale, elle n'avait pas d'amis ou, en tout cas, personne dont elle fut assez proche pour utiliser ce dénominatif. Ce n'était pas nouveau et à force, elle avait l'habitude. Ce n'était donc pas pour le bien de l'équipe qu'elle ferait ça mais pour elle-même. Juste pour elle.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant le début des activités extrascolaires se fit entendre beaucoup trop vite au goût de Rachel. La boule au ventre toute la journée durant, elle avait espéré pouvoir échapper à la répétition de la chorale. Oh, bien entendu, elle aurait pu se contenter de rentrer chez elle sans rien dire à personne mais ainsi Kurt aurait compris qu'elle avait peur. Avoir peur de Noah Puckerman était normal, cela dit. Crever de trouille qu'il ne se voit convaincu qu'elle était définitivement aliénée était déjà beaucoup plus étrange. C'était le cas et c'était en partie pour ça que Rachel était docilement restée au lycée. L'autre raison.. well, elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'avouer vaincue au glee club, face à Noah Puckerman. Entre les murs de la salle de musique, c'était elle, l'être supérieur. Pas lui. Et elle allait lui montrer. Elle allait l'effrayer comme le lui avait suggéré Kurt. Si elle ne mourrait pas de peur avant.

Bien qu'elle ait beaucoup traîné pour se rendre en salle de répétition, la petite brune fut tout de même la première arrivée. Avec un profond soupir de soulagement, elle vint déposer son sac sur sa chaise attitrée ― enfin, pas _vraiment_ attitrée mais c'était tout comme, elle s'asseyait là tout le temps.. c'était _sa_ chaise ― puis gagna le piano devant lequel elle s'installa. D'instinct, ses doigts se posèrent sur le clavier. La mélodie naquit doucement, les paroles montant à ses lèvres immédiatement.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_When I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Puck ne put se résoudre à interrompre la jeune fille bien qu'il s'agissait de son intention première. Sa voix était stupéfiante. Il le savait, il l'avait déjà entendue chanter mais chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé. C'était stupide, certes, et pas très virile, d'être ému par cette tout petite fille mais merde, elle lui filait la chair de poule chaque fois qu'elle interprétait une chanson. Bon, il n'était pas un grand fan des comédies musicales et tout ce genre de conneries mais Berry lui donnait l'impression que chaque chanson avait été écrite pour elle, _spécialement _pour elle, pas pour correspondre à une histoire ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour elle.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the threes are full of starlight_

_And I see is him and me forever and forever_

L'espace de quelques secondes, il se demanda à qui elle pouvait bien penser en cet instant précis, pour faire sonner si juste, si _vraie_ cette chanson. Immédiatement, l'idée que _Rachel_ ait pu avoir un petit-ami ou même être amoureuse lui sembla ridicule et, plus étrange, désagréable. L'envie de slusher le mec en question ne se fit pas attendre. La voix de la jeune fille, forte mais mélodieuse, le calma, attirant de nouveau toute son attention.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him _

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone, the river's just a river_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The threes are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him _

_But everyday I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

Elle tint la note si longtemps que Puck crut que la chanson était finie. Légèrement désappointé, il laissa échapper un léger soupir. Bien vite, pourtant, Berry continua. Et bizarrement, il s'en trouva ravi. Quoi ? Elle chantait bien, merde.

_Without me his world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

Nom de dieu. Il lui arrivait de respirer parfois ? Ce n'était pas humain de pouvoir brailler ― okay, okay, _chanter_ ― durant autant de temps une note aussi.. well, aussi justement. Cette fille était foutrement douée en plus d'être foutrement sexy― wait, venait-il juste de penser que Rachel Berry, Rachel _Crazy_ Berry était sexy ? Bordel, l'écouter chanter était en train de détraquer son cerveau. Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air lui remettrait sans doute les idées en place. Santana. Oui, voilà, il fallait qu'il trouve Lopez, qu'il la pousse dans le placard à balais le plus proche et qu'il lui fasse son affaire. Ça irait mieux ensuite.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à extirper son portable de la poche arrière droite de son jean, _elle_ reprit.

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

Le piano se tut. Elle avait donc fini. Dieu merci. Ou il allait finir par avoir des pensées vraiment tordues. Enfin, dans le genre cinglé-cinglé. Parce que des idées tordues à propos de Berry, il en avait déjà eu. Difficile de les éviter avec les jupes qu'elle mettait. Elles étaient bien trop courtes et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait une paire de jambes à n'en plus finir, entre autres choses. Rachel Berry était bien foutue, c'était indéniable, et son look, sans être sexy, n'était pas sans rappelé l'attirail de l'écolière sexy utilisé dans les pornos diffusés tard sur le câble. Alors forcément, de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de la visualiser lorsqu'il, disons, entretenait son matériel. D'autant qu'il passait son temps à lui balancer des slushies au visage, slushies qui finissaient par mouiller ses chemises, chemises par ailleurs très, très, _très_ serrées. Forcément qu'il avait des idées tordues concernant Berry. Mais de là à fantasmer― okay, okay, il fantasmait de temps en temps sur elle. Mais seulement de temps en temps. Et jamais juste en l'écoutant chanter ― non qu'il fasse ça souvent but still. C'était la première fois et c'était flippant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, prêt à expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait là, sur le seuil de la salle de musique, à écouter l'une des pires losers du lycée chanter une stupide chanson de Broadway. Certes, il n'avait pas d'explication mais il était tout à fait capable d'inventer un mensonge sur le champ. Ça n'était pas difficile, il le faisait tout le temps avec sa mère. Le fait est que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, elle le grillait dans les deux secondes suivant son bobard mais ce n'était pas fort heureusement pas à elle qu'il avait affaire mais à Shuester. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. « Content que tu prennes au sérieux ton engagement au sein de la chorale ! » lui lança son professeur d'espagnol. Puck fronça les sourcils. Engagement, mon cul. Il était forcé d'être là, c'est pas comme s'il avait lui-même décidé de venir chanter. S'effaçant pour laisser passer Shue, il s'autorisa à lever les yeux au ciel lorsque celui-ci lui eut tourné le dos. Il capta ensuite immédiatement le regard interrogateur de Berry, posé sur lui. Sans doute se demandait-elle depuis combien de temps il était là mais elle ne se risquerait probablement pas à lui poser la question. Ils ne se parlaient pas, du moins, _elle_ ne lui parlait pas. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents : il était populaire, elle était tout en bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée il jouait dans l'équipe de foot, elle était capitaine du glee club il avait des amis, elle était toujours seule. Ils étaient très différents. Sans compter qu'il passait son temps à la martyriser depuis leur entrée à McKinley.

Se désintéressant du joueur de foot, debout là, à la regarder, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le directeur de la chorale. Monsieur Shuester ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle s'en était rendue compte toute seule mais il aimait sa voix et ça, Rachel en était tout aussi consciente. La musique était, certes, leur terrain d'entente mais aussi un grand sujet à discordes. « Monsieur Shuester, je pensais que―

― Je t'arrête tout de suite Rachel, l'interrompit-il, même si je ne doute pas que ton idée soit très bonne, j'ai déjà un devoir pour vous.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Mercedes en pénétrant dans la salle, suivie de Kurt et Tina poussant le fauteuil d'Artie.

― Des duos ! répondit leur professeur avec enthousiasme, attendant qu'ils se fussent tous installés pour poursuivre : nous avons besoin d'unité pour réussir et pour donner envie à vos camarades de s'inscrire. De plus, certains d'entre vous ne se connaissent pas très bien et il va sans dire qu'il faut que ça change. Vous êtes tous très différents. Chanter peut vous permettre de passer au-dessus de tout ce qui vous sépare » conclut-il avec un sourire. Perché sur le piano, il les regardait avec bienveillance. Ces mômes étaient plein de potentiel et il était certain qu'en les poussant à aller les uns vers les autres, ils pourraient faire de grandes choses ensemble. William se souvenait de l'esprit d'équipe régnant dans les rangs de la chorale dont il faisait partie ici même, à McKinley, dans les années 90. C'était ça, l'esprit glee. C'était ça dont il avait besoin.

Le coup d'œil que lui lança Kurt n'échappa pas à Rachel. Il lui rappelait ainsi leur petit échange du matin. S'appliquant à respirer lentement, la jeune fille tenta de calmer le tumulte de son cœur. Elle savait pertinemment ce que son camarade avait en tête et elle n'était pas du tout mais alors _pas du tout_ rassurée. « Et je suppose que c'est vous qui allez déterminer la composition des équipes ? fit-il, feignant la contrariété bien qu'il exultait mentalement ― Shuester obligerait forcément Rachel et Puck à chanter ensemble puisqu'il ambitionnait d'en faire les leaders de la chorale.

― En fait, non, répondit le professeur, surprenant tout le monde, vous allez tout simplement tirer au sort le nom de votre partenaire » expliqua-t-il, prenant ses élèves au dépourvu. Rachel poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait quatre chances sur cinq de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que Puck. Il faudrait donc un fichu hasard pour qu'elle tire son nom. Cette éventualité n'était pas du tout du goût de Kurt qui eut du mal à dissimuler son mécontentement. Voilà qui bousculait ses plans. S'en remettre au destin ne lui plaisait guère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si Rachel ne choisissait pas le papier sur lequel le nom de Puckerman était inscrit ― ou inversement ― il lui faudrait trouver autre chose pour forcer la jeune fille à suivre son plan. C'était le seul moyen de virer Puckerman du glee club puisque la force physique était de son côté à lui.

L'adolescent soupira alors que Shuester, revenu sur ses pieds, déposait sur le piano un chapeau sorti de nulle part. Il y disposa des bouts de papier avant de s'écarter. D'un geste du bras, il les invita à venir tirer au sort le nom de leur partenaire. Personne, cependant, ne semblait réellement motivé par l'idée et, un rien agacé, il appela Artie à commencer. Le garçon roula jusqu'au chapeau puis y plongea la main. « Kurt ! » lut-il avant de regagner sa place, à côté de Tina. Cette dernière se leva et gagna à son tour le piano. Tous les regards ― ou presque ― étaient braqués sur elle. Le nom qu'elle tirerait déterminerait le dernier duo. Rachel, tout comme Puck d'ailleurs, espérait qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Mercedes. Si c'était le cas, c'était fichu et ils se retrouveraient ensemble, ce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas tous les deux, pour des raisons cependant bien différentes. Avec une lenteur qui semblait presque exagérée pourtant produit de l'imagination de la petite brune, Tina sortit le petit bout de papier du couvre-chef. La voyant ouvrir la bouche, Rachel retint son souffle. « Mercedes ! annonça joyeusement la jolie asiatique.

― Oh non, lâcha Rachel avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, non, non, non, non, monsieur Shuester, je ne peux _pas_ chanter avec.. avec.. avec _ça_ ! gémit-elle furieusement en désignant Puck de l'index.

― Oh merci, moi aussi j'suis enchanté de faire équipe avec toi, ricana Puck, amer, avant d'ajouter devant la mine effrayée de la jeune fille : rassure-toi princesse, j'ai pas non plus envie d'chanter avec toi. Sérieux, m'sieur Shuester, c'est pas possible, elle est.. nan, laissez tomber, j'ferai pas de duo avec elle, plutôt crever.

― Navré Puck, Rachel, mais vous allez devoir suivre le mouvement, répliqua leur professeur, las.

― Mais―

― Nan―

― Ça suffit, les coupa-t-il alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à parler en même temps, certainement pour se plaindre. Vous chanterez tous les deux et vous avez intérêt à prendre ce devoir au sérieux. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je sévisse » conclut-il d'un ton qui n'appelait pas de réponse. Rachel serra les poings. La dernière fois qu'elle avait cherché à imposer son point de vue, il avait menacé de la virer de la chorale. Elle avait _besoin_ d'être dans ce club. Elle s'y sentait bien, malgré les brimades des autres. Quant à Puck, il savait très bien ce qui lui pendait au nez si jamais il ne se montrait pas coopératif. Il faudrait donc qu'il obéisse et qu'il travaille avec Berry. Et si ça signifiait penser à elle tard le soir pour éviter que sa mère ne pète un câble, bah.. tant pis.

Les yeux baissés sur le sol, absorbée par la recherche d'une solution à son problème ― bon sang de bonsoir, elle allait devoir chanter avec Noah Puckerman, ce qui signifiait travailler une chanson avec lui.. _seule_ avec lui ― elle sursauta lorsque son portable, dans la poche de son gilet, vibra contre son ventre. Ca n'attira pas pour autant l'attention de monsieur Shuester, lequel était parti dans de grandes explications sur la nécessité de prendre le travail de la chorale au sérieux, et caetera, et caetera. Discrètement, Rachel s'empara de son cellulaire. C'était Kurt, oui, Kurt, celui-là même qui se trouvait assis à moins de deux mètres d'elle, c'était lui qui venait de lui envoyer un texto. Appréhendant le contenu, elle l'ouvrit tout de même. _Voilà, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir le faire flipper_, avait-il écrit, _mais fais attention. Je l'ai déjà vu essayé de regarder sous ta jupe. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui l'intéresse_. Les joues toutes rouges, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Pourquoi cette mise en garde ? Franchement, ça n'était pas nécessaire. Noah faisait de sa vie un enfer depuis des années et il était impossible qu'il la trouve un tant soit peu attirante. Non qu'elle ne le soit pas, au contraire. Mais il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille dans ce lycée et s'il lui balançait des granités depuis toutes ces années, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était incapable de lui résister, hein.

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire : il fallait qu'elle suive le plan de Kurt. Elle était coincée. Levant les yeux, elle réalisa que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle et que monsieur Shuester la fixait non sans agacement. « Kurt, Artie, fit l'enseignant sans la regarder plus longtemps, vous passerez mercredi. Tina, Mercedes, jeudi. Puck et Rachel, vendredi. Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs mais seulement d'apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux et de choisir un titre qui correspondent à chacun. C'est un travail d'équipe, n'oubliez pas » Difficile de l'oublier, songea Rachel en lissant machinalement l'ourlet de sa jupe noire. Le sms de Kurt la turlupinait un peu. Se pouvait-il que Noah la trouve assez jolie pour la.. la.. la _mater_ ? Rougissant, elle trouva néanmoins le courage de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer. Il avait pris place au fond, deux rangs derrière elle. Avec surprise, elle constata qu'il la regardait. Un sourire carnassier étira lentement ses lèvres. Le même sourire qu'il arborait lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle, un slushie à la main. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non. C'était tout simplement une grosse brute. Un crétin avec une belle voix.

S'il ne prêtait pas du tout attention au blabla de Shuester ― ce foutu hypocrite pouvait peut-être le forcer à faire partie de son stupide club mais il n'avait en aucun cas le pouvoir de le forcer à écouter son petit discours ― Puck ne rata pas un seul des coups d'œil que Berry lui lança au cours de l'heure réglementaire de répétition. Elle était nerveuse, ça se voyait, et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle rougissait ou frémissait. Plus ses joues se coloraient, plus il se prenait à l'imaginer avoir pareille réaction en d'autres circonstances. Heureusement pour lui, l'heure fut bientôt écoulée et il ficha le camp rapidement. Encore dix minutes et son pantalong serait devenu définitivement trop serré. Cette fille était nocive pour sa santé mentale.

Il était parvenu au parking lorsque quelqu'un, derrière lui, l'appela. Non, pas quelqu'un. Il avait reconnu la voix. C'était _elle_. « Noah, attends ! » lança-t-elle, encore assez loin pour qu'il puisse faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom aurait dû l'agacer. Elle était la seule à le faire en dehors de sa mère et de sa sœur. Même Finn qui était pourtant son meilleur utilisait son surnom. Dans la bouche de Rachel, cependant, c'était agr― ce n'était pas si ridicule que ça. « Noah ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il avait ouvert la portière côté conducteur. En un éclair, elle se trouva à ses côtés. A ses joues rouges et à son souffle court, il devina qu'elle avait piqué un sprint. Il regretta presque de n'avoir pas pu assister à ça ― une nana qui court, en jupe et avec un chemisier aussi près du corps, c'était toujours agréable à mater après tout. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il abruptement, faisant mine de monter en voiture.

― Non, non, non, tu restes là, maugréa-t-elle avant de fermer violemment la portière, il faut que nous discutions.

― Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on me voit discuter avec toi ? » répliqua-t-il, cruel. D'ordinaire, l'insulter était une partie de plaisir. Il ne se prenait pas à regretter ses mots. Là, pourtant, à la voir déglutir avec difficulté, à capter la furtive lueur de douleur qui passa dans ses prunelles chocolat, Puck ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. _Vaguement_ coupable mais coupable quand même. Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne la regardait jamais lorsqu'il s'en prenait à elle. Il se contentait d'un bref coup d'œil pour viser juste lorsqu'il lui jetait un granité à la gueule mais il ne la regardait jamais vraiment. « De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? » demanda-t-il, tentant d'être un peu plus avenant. Merde, elle était vraiment en train de le détraquer. Normalement, il aurait dû lui rire au nez et se tirer. Là.. manquait plus qu'il ne lui présente des excuses aussi. « Mh, je.. notre duo, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, il faut qu'on en parle, qu'on choisisse la chanson selon tes capacités, ensuite qu'on répète et―

Mes capacités ? répéta-t-il, amusé, lui coupant la parole. Bébé, mes capacités dépassent largement tout ce que tu peux imaginer » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Immédiatement, Berry piqua un fard. Venait-il de la _draguer_ ? Oh bordel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se tire avant de faire pire. « Oui, je― tu― j'en doutes pas, marmotta-t-elle en tentant de retrouver ses esprits, je pensais que tu pourrais passer ce soir à la maison pour qu'on voit si tu― pour en parler.

― Maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, un peu surpris qu'elle ne lui ordonne pas de la suivre en voiture pour qu'ils commencent sur le champ. Il avait pensé que Rachel était une sorte de machine de guerre musicale ou un truc du genre. Mais bon, c'était pas si mal. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire un saut chez Lopez ― pour la sauter, justement ― et rentrer à temps chez lui pour tondre. La pelouse s'entend quoi qu'il ne lui déplairait de passer un peu plus tôt chez Berry pour― argh. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme ça. De toute façon, non, il avait des choses à faire avant ― sa mère lui prenait la tête depuis déjà deux semaines à propos de leur jardin ― et il était hors de question qu'il se tape la reine des losers du glee club. D'ailleurs, elle était probablement vierge et les vierges, ça n'était pas son truc. Ca rechigne avant, ça se fait prier et ensuite, ça pleurniche, très peu pour lui. Les femmes un peu trop sensibles et larmoyantes, il avait toujours eu du mal. Ca ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. La première fois que son père s'était tiré, un peu avant la naissance de Sarah, sa petite sœur, sa mère avait fondu en larmes. L'impuissance ressentit à ce moment-là l'avait profondément marqué ― traumatisé, en fait. Depuis, il avait du mal à voir qui que ce soit pleurer. Lui-même n'avait jamais versé une larme, _jamais_.

Au moment où la jeune fille croisa le regard surpris de Puck, Kurt sembla se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Elle l'entendait presque lui dire qu'elle devait _effrayer_ Noah. Sérieusement, comment une crevette de son acabit ― même si elle clamait haut et fort à qui la traitait de naine que sa taille était tout à fait normale, Rachel reconnaissait bien volontiers que face à lui, elle était _minuscule_ ― pouvait-elle bien lui faire peur ? _Il faut que tu sortes le grand jeu, que tu fasses comme Jacob Ben-Israel_. Jacob qui passait son temps à la harceler et à lui faire des propositions plus qu'indécentes, Jacob qui jouait les fans un peu trop obsédés avec elle. Rachel avait toujours considéré son attitude comme un excellent entraînement pour plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait célèbre. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait une source d'inspiration. Mentalement, elle nota qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle évite de lui répéter ou même tout simplement de le faire savoir à qui que ce soit. Inspirant profondément, elle s'appliqua à regarder son vis-à-vis avec admiration, avec _adoration_ même. « Je dois tout préparer, susurra-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

― Pardon ? lâcha Noah, manifestement sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu dois préparer ?

― La maison et.. ma chambre, fit la jeune fille dans sa plus parfaite interprétation de Ben-Israel, et.. _moi_ » précisa-t-elle en battant des cils. Dire qu'elle se sentait ridicule était un euphémisme. C'était plus que ridicule, c'était pathétique. S'il ne prenait pas peur, il pourrait au moins se foutre de sa gueule. Pourtant, non, il n'éclata pas de rire comme elle s'y attendait. Il se contenta de hocher la tête lentement comme s'il n'avait pas tout saisis. « Okay, fit-il avec un sourire forcé, à plus tard.

― Oui, à tout à l'heure Noah, babilla la petite brune sans bouger pourtant, le regard braqué sur lui.

― Euh, tu peux.. te pousser ? demanda-t-il, clairement mal à l'aise cette fois. Faut que je passe.. par la portière, se crut-il obligé d'ajouter.

― Oh, oui, bien sûr, bien sûr » concéda Rachel, suivant son moindre mouvement des yeux tandis qu'elle reculait de quelques mètres. En direction de son propre véhicule, pensa-t-il d'abord. Mais non. Elle resta là, à le regarder manœuvrer. Lorsqu'il parvint à la sortie du parking, un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur lui apprit qu'elle le regardait toujours, à la même place. Damn, cette fille était dingue.

Quand enfin la vieille camionnette de Puck eut disparut, la petite brune poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quelque chose lui disait que jouer les fans obsédés serait très compliqué mais elle avait au moins réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise. Maintenant, restait à lui faire clairement peur. Pour ça, elle allait avoir besoin de conseils. Dégainant son portable de la poche de son gilet, elle le colla directement à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur la touche bis. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la première tonalité. « C'est bon, j'ai commencé du bon pied, lança-t-elle sans prendre le temps de se présenter ― il attendait très certainement son coup de fil de toute façon. Mais il faut que tu m'aides pour la suite Kurt »


	3. chapitre trois

HEEEEEEY ! Ce troisième chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu mais étant donné qu'il est, ce soir, terminé et que je retourne en internat demain après-midi.. well, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le poster xD un super merci à **zooey** et **mama**, vos reviews sont adorables. Pour te répondre, **mama**, Finn fera son apparition très prochainement ce qui amènera à n'en pas douter quelques tensions supplémentaires entre Rachel et Puck. Concernant les quelques mots comme damn, well et compagnie, c'est juste de l'anglais. La moitié de mes cours se fait en anglais et j'suis navrée d'en incorporer à mes textes, c'est plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Je vais y faire attention à l'avenir parce que je comprends tout à fait que ça puisse être agaçant :)

_DISCLAIMER_ → glee ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson citée ici et qui sera utilisée plus tard.

_RATING_ → T pour le moment, parce que je suis parfois un peu vulgaire. Ça risque d'évoluer au fil des prochains chapitres.

* * *

Puck avait stupidement espéré pouvoir quitter la maison sans tomber sur sa mère. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle travaillait de nuit et généralement, à cette heure-là, elle était en train de se préparer. Le hasard avait voulu que ce soir, elle se trouve dans la cuisine avec sa petite sœur. « Où vas-tu Noah ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendue alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et étouffa un juron. A tous les coups, elle imaginait qu'il allait rejoindre des potes et faire des conneries. Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas détrompée jusqu'ici. Il ne sortait le soir que pour traîner avec les uns et les autres, voire pour aller sauter Santana Lopez ― mais ça, il ne lui avait jamais dit, même si sa mère s'en doutait certainement. « Chez Be― Rachel » répondit-il, sachant très bien que sa mère allait sauter au plafond. Elle adorait la naine, tout comme Sarah d'ailleurs. « Je peux veniiiiiir ? » demanda la fillette en courant vers lui. Puck baissa les yeux sur sa frangine lorsqu'elle enserra sa taille. Il lui manquait deux de ses dents de devant et bien qu'il passe son temps à la taquiner à ce sujet, c'était plutôt mignon. « Nan, toi, tu vas chez Nana Connie, marmonna-t-il, on doit bosser et crois-moi, ça va pas être de la tarte.

― Mais Rachel m'aime bien ! protesta la môme. Elle dit que je suis très sage ! Et elle est cool !

― Ouais, ouais » éluda-t-il. Sur ce point, leurs avis différaient quelque peu mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas dire à sa frangine qu'il avait plus l'habitude de lancer des slushies à Berry que de traîner avec elle. D'abord parce que sa mère aurait été horrifié ― et il y avait de quoi, il n'était pas idiot, il le savait ― mais surtout parce Sarah adorait Rachel. Genre, _vraiment_. Elle l'admirait tant que c'en était presque flippant, des fois. Si par malheur elle apprenait qu'il martyrisait son idole, elle était bien capable de ne plus lui adresser la parole. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Malgré ce que les gens, au lycée, pouvaient penser, Puck était tout de même quelqu'un de bien. Du moins, avec sa famille, il s'y efforçait. Sa mère travaillant beaucoup pour subvenir à leurs besoins, il était la plupart du temps en charge de sa sœur. Il l'avait en partie élevée pour ainsi dire et si c'était à refaire, il resignerait sans hésiter. Sarah l'admirait, lui aussi, et il aimait voir dans ses yeux cette lueur affectueuse d'adoration lorsqu'elle le regardait. Perdre ça en leur apprenant qu'il faisait figure de connard de première dans les couloirs de McKinley était hors de question.

Silencieuse, sa mère s'était approchée sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle attira doucement mais fermement Sarah à elle avant de lever une main pour caresser la joue de son fils. « Sois gentil avec Rachel » dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui faisait pareille recommandation. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait obligé de travailler avec Berry. Sa mère savait qu'ils se connaissaient, après tout, ils étaient Juifs et la communauté, à Lima, était toute petite. Ils avaient en quelque sorte grandi ensemble et elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient plus ou moins amis. Jamais l'idée que son fils puisse maltraiter la charmante fille de Levi et Joseph Berry ne lui était passée par la tête. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il jouait les goujats vis-à-vis de Rachel, Puck se sentit coupable et un peu misérable. Coupable de mentir à sa mère. Misérable parce que si jamais elle découvrait son comportement, elle serait _déçue_. La décevoir était pire, selon lui, que de la faire hurler pour quelque banale connerie. « T'inquiète m'man, répondit-il en tentant de lui rendre son sourire.

― Sois poli surtout et passe le bonjour à ses papas, reprit-elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

― Maman, j'ai pas trois ans, j'sais me tenir, marmonna-t-il, c'est bon, j'peux y aller ?

― Oh ! Nan ! Attends ! s'écria à son tour sa frangine avant de filer par les escaliers. J'ai un truc à lui rendre ! cria-t-elle depuis l'étage avant de redescendre aussi vite, manquant de s'étaler sur les marches. Tiens ! fit-elle, à bout de souffle, en lui donnant un dvd. Elle me l'avait prêté cet été.

― Serait temps que tu lui rendes, ouais, lâcha-t-il sans faire attention à la jaquette du dvd. Bon, ça y est, vous avez pas d'autres messages ou prêts à faire passer, j'peux y aller ? » leur demanda-t-il, vaguement moqueur. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, tendant sa joue. Puck fit mine de l'ignorer une poignée de secondes, juste pour le plaisir de la voir taper du pied ― ce qu'elle fit, avec un petit grognement de mécontentement. Il adorait la faire tourner en bourrique. Finalement, il se baissa pour l'embrasser, lui rappelant d'être, elle aussi, sage chez leur Nana. Il étreignit brièvement sa mère avant de sortir enfin de chez lui. Damn, un jour, elles finiraient par le tuer.

* * *

Elle avait suivi chacun des conseils de Kurt. _Chacun_. Et elle avait tout préparé en un temps record. Enfin, heureusement que Noah n'était pas un exemple de ponctualité ou elle aurait sans doute dû faire une croix sur son soufflé au fromage. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, tout était fin prêt. Tout, même elle.

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte, Puck remarqua immédiatement qu'elle ne portait pas la même tenue qu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, au lycée. Ça lui allait bi― enfin, il y avait pire comme fringues quoi. Là, pourtant, force était de reconnaître ― et tout mec normalement constitué aurait été d'accord avec lui ― qu'elle était foutrement bien habillée. Bien coiffée, aussi. Ses boucles brunes brillaient, libres sur ses épaules. Drapée dans une petite robe violette courte, _très_ courte dont la partie supérieure, jusqu'au décolleté, était constitué de dentelle, elle était superbe, _vraiment_ superbe. Il l'admettait bien volontiers là et c'était de Rachel Berry dont il était question. Il la déshabilla des yeux sans chercher une seule seconde à se cacher. « Wow » C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Instantanément, ses joues prirent une couleur cramoisie. « Je― entre Noah » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui contrebalançait le tremblement de sa voix. Elle était mal à l'aise, c'était clair, mais tentait de le dissimuler. Probablement pour tenter de ne pas lui laisser le dessus. Il dût reconnaître que c'était bien essayé. « Où sont tes vi― tes parents ? » demanda-t-il, se reprenant au dernier moment. Sa mère lui avait demandé de faire preuve de politesse et en plus, les pères Berry étaient plus cools. C'était juste avec leur fille qu'il y avait un problème. « Papa avait une conférence à Columbus cet après-midi, répondit-elle, et Paps l'a accompagné puisque des amis les ont invité à dîner ce soir et― désolée » Tu parles trop Rachel, se morigéna-t-elle mentalement. Ça allait la perdre et foutre son plan à l'eau. Si elle lui donnait une raison de se moquer d'elle, Noah ne la louperait pas et elle allait perdre pied. Or, pour mener à bien le plan de Kurt ― stupide, _stupide_ Kurt ― il fallait qu'elle garde confiance en elle.

* * *

Elle était dingue. C'était clair, net et définitif, Rachel Berry était complètement cinglée. D'abord la robe. Ensuite les bougies. Et le pique-nique dans sa chambre. Jusque-là, les choses avaient été très, très, _très_ bizarres. Mais cette chanson alors, là, non, c'était.. non. « Je vais pas chanter ça, gronda-t-il en jetant les partitions sur son lit sur lequel il s'était assis. Je chanterai pas ça !

― Et pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle, plantée, droite comme un piquet, juste devant lui. C'est une très bonne chanson d'amour !

― C'est une chanson d'amour ! s'écria-t-il, la regardant comme si elle était idiote.

― Ce que tu es perspicace Noah ! ricana la petite brune avant de recouvrer son sérieux pour asséner avec calme : c'est ce qui t'attends si tu restes au glee club.

― Même Shuester n'est pas assez stupide pour forcer qui que ce soit à chanter des stupides chansons d'amour sorties de je n'sais quelle stupide comédie musicale.

― West Side Story est un classique, articula Rachel, clairement offensée.

― J'en ai rien à foutre, je chanterai pas ça ! » répéta-t-il avant de se lever. Cette fois, il la dominait de toute sa taille. Instinctivement, la jeune fille recula. Le frisson qui la secoua n'échappa pas au garçon qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. « Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ? demanda-t-il brusquement, sans même avoir réfléchis.

― Tout ça quoi ? bredouilla Rachel, feignant l'incompréhension.

― Fais pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien, marmonna le footballeur, tout ça quoi, reprit-il en désignant du menton les restes de leur pique-nique, sur le lit, puis sa robe, trop sexy pour être tout à fait informelle.

― Je― c'est― je ne veux qu'améliorer nos relations, tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible alors qu'il avait avancé d'un pas.

― C'est des conneries, chuchota Puck, tout près, beaucoup _trop_ près. Ca fait quoi, sept ans qu'on se connaît et―

― Huit ans, corrigea-t-elle, presque malgré elle, ça a fait huit ans cet été.

― Ouais, voilà, huit ans, approuva Puckerman, se retrouvant à lorgner sa bouche avec envie, et on a jamais été amis, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va commencer. Et te fringuer comme une pute va pas aider » ajouta-t-il, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles. Elle blêmit et fronça les sourcils, le fusillant du regard. Très vite, sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit ― en l'occurrence, il aurait sans doute fini par l'embrasser.. ouais, _ouais_, l'embrasser parce que, merde, elle était canon là, tout de suite, maintenant ― elle fit volte-face et gagna la porte à tout allure. L'espace d'une seconde, Puck pensa qu'elle allait se tirer et le laisser là, en plan. Mais après tout, elle était chez elle. C'était à lui de partir, en toute logique. Et à la manière dont elle tenait la porte grande ouverte, il devina que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. « Va-t-en ! » aboya-t-elle, furieuse. Elle haletait, le fixant avec rage. Ouch, il l'avait mise en colère et comme il faut là. Jamais, pourtant, depuis tout ce temps qu'il passait à lui faire des crasses, elle ne s'était rebellée ― excepté, peut-être, la veille lorsque Shuester avait annoncé son entrée au glee club mais bref. C'était assez surprenant et _wow_, la colère lui allait bien. « VA-T-EN ! » répéta-t-elle, hurlant presque. Un sourire éclaira lentement son visage. Le crétin, songea l'adolescente, il s'amuse. Il se moquait d'elle. _Encore_. Très bien.

N'y tenant plus, Rachel quitta sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Il ne voulait pas partir, il lui imposait sa présence ? Très bien. _Elle_ partirait. Dévalant l'escalier, elle manqua une marche et laissa échapper un cri. En un éclair, elle se vit faire un roulé-boulé et terminer sa course sur le sol, probablement blessée, si ce n'était pire. Au dernier moment, la main de _Puck_ ― il était exclu qu'elle pense à lui en tant que _Noah_ lorsqu'il se comportait comme ça ― se referma autour de son poignet et il l'amena à lui. « Tu cherches à te tuer ? marmotta-t-il, toute trace de son stupide sourire supérieur disparue.

― Je te déteste, répliqua-t-elle vertement, tentant vainement de se soustraire à sa poigne. Lâche-moi !

― Mais de rien, je suis très heureux que tu ailles bien, railla-t-il sans joie, la relâchant cependant.

― Je te―

― Ouais, ouais, elles disent tout ça, l'interrompit-il, maintenant, tu bouges ton joli petit cul et tu remontes dans ta piaule pour nous trouver une autre chanson »

Sans attende, sûr qu'elle obtempérerait, il prit la direction de sa chambre. « Et si je ne veux pas ? » lança-t-elle, toujours au même endroit. Puck lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Berry avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixait avec un air de défi. Bordel, fallait qu'elle arrête ou il allait lui sauter dessus. Inspirant profondément, il s'appliqua à réciter mentalement l'alphabet à l'envers pour se calmer. C'était Rachel Berry, merde, pas une cheerleader ou même une fille _normale_. Rachel Berry. La nana qu'il tourmentait depuis des années, celle qui s'imaginait supérieure à tout le monde même si elle était tout en bas de l'échelle sociale, au lycée. C'était.. merde, c'était une _gleek_. Elle n'était pas sexy, elle ne _pouvait_ pas être sexy. Il ne _devait_ pas la trouver sexy. « T'es sûre de vouloir jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi Berry ? » lança-t-il, se voulant menaçant. Au lieu de la lueur de peur qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans ses grands yeux chcocolat, il trouva dans ses prunelles un éclat froid, hostile qui lui déplut. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou même du dégoût. C'était presque de la _haine_. « Très bien » cracha-t-elle au moment où elle passa à côté de lui, rentrant en premier dans la pièce. Rachel était fatiguée de supporter ses moqueries et lasse de voir que tous ses efforts pour lui faire prendre peur étaient vains. C'était elle qui se trouvait pétrifiée par l'un de ses regards, elle que ses mots blessaient. C'était elle, la victime, et lui le maître du jeu. C'en était assez.

En silence, Puck reprit sa place sur son lit. Il réalisa, après une poignée de secondes, qu'il fixait ses fesses alors qu'elle s'agitait sans mot dire, fouillant sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il arrête de la mater. C'était malsain. Détournant donc la tête, il se força à plonger dans la contemplation du papier peint jaune. Difficile, lorsqu'il pouvait la voir s'agiter ― et merde, c'en devenait indécent.. venant de lui, c'était quelque chose ― du coin de l'œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il finalement, plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

― Ah, voilà, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour entretenir la conversation. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle, lui présentant une partition, ça devrait te convenir, c'est plus.. viril.

―_ Take Care_ ? fit-il après lecture du titre. Sérieux ?

― Celle-là non plus ne te convient pas ? marmonna Rachel avec humeur. Je te préviens Puck, ça―

― C'est bon, ça va, ça va, tempéra l'intéressé, mais.. t'es sûre ?

― Pourquoi ? siffla-t-elle, méfiante. Tu croyais que je n'écoutais que des chansons de Broadway ?

― Bah.. euh.. ouais » avoua piteusement Puck. Le dire à voix haute lui semblait un peu ― franchement ― con. Et mesquin. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers elle avant de replonger dans la partition. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et sitôt les feuillets donnés, elle avait reculé, comme pour se mettre en sécurité. Il soupira. Difficile de l'en blâmer, il passait son temps à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Pour un peu, il allait la plaindre. Putain, pensa-t-il, reprends-toi, nom de Dieu, c'est Rachel _Berry_. Ouais, ouais. Mais ça ne changeait pas l'envie subite qu'il avait de s'excuser, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Stupide comme envie. Merde, c'était de lui qu'elle devait être protégée en priorité ― même si d'autres, à McKinley, s'en prenaient à elle, il était le premier à la maltraiter.

Après une seconde lecture, Puck eut une assez bonne idée du rendu escompté. Il put en conclure que la chanson était différente puisqu'il connaissait très bien l'originale. « Tu l'as arrangée ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait amical. Rachel se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était étrange de ne pas l'entendre parler. Il aurait pensé qu'elle s'en vanterait durant dix bonnes minutes parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que la chanson avait été très bien remaniée. « Il est tard » annonça-t-elle finalement. Puck baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il était à peine vingt heures. C'était une façon de lui dire de partir, hein ? Quoi, elle ne voulait pas répéter ? « Tu veux pas qu'on commence à, j'sais pas, la répéter ou un truc du genre ? » avança-t-il, toujours assis, la partition en main, les yeux levés sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant avant qu'elle ne tourne légèrement la tête. A nouveau, elle secoua la tête. « Mais―

― Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Puck, le coupa-t-elle brutalement.

― Non, répondit-il simplement, pas avant de savoir c'est quoi ton putain de problème » reprit-il sur le ton même ton. Un rictus de mépris étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle braqua sur lui ses yeux sombres et aurait pu jurer qu'il avait sursauté à ce moment-là. « Parce que tu as besoin de demander ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire presque hystérique. C'est toi qui t'amuses à faire pleuvoir les slushies sur moi chaque jour, au lycée ! C'est toi qui m'humilies à la moindre occasion ! C'est toi qui fais de ma vie un enfer depuis qu'on se connaît alors que je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! J'aurais voulu être amie avec toi le jour où on s'est rencontré ! J'aurais voulu mais tu ne m'en as jamais laissé l'occasion ! Et tu veux savoir quel est mon problème ?! Ha ! Tu es être un être abject et stupide, voilà, voilà quel est mon problème ! Sors de chez moi maintenant Noah Puckerman ou je te promets que _je_ ferai de _ta_ vie un enfer ! »

Il aurait dû rire. Rire et se moquer d'elle. Il aurait dû lui tapoter l'épaule et lui dire que c'était bien mais qu'elle avait encore fort à faire pour piquer de vraies colères. Il aurait dû, ouais. Mais il se contenta de s'enfuir, sans protester, sans même prononcer un mot.

Rachel Berry, du haut de son mètre cinquante-trois, venait de blesser Noah Puckerman et elle ne s'en doutait même pas.

* * *

« … incapable crétin… Noah… insupportable… aucune manière et…

― Rachel, chérie, tu devrais te calmer » conseilla Samuel Berry, assis à côté de son conjoint. Ils étaient rentrés vingt minutes plus tôt de Columbus. Leurs amis, tous deux chirurgiens, avaient été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital après un carambolage aussi Joseph et Samuel étaient-ils rentrés à Lima de bonne heure, non sans avoir au préalable dîné dans un petit restaurant italien absolument merveilleux. Après tout, Rachel savait qu'ils devaient revenir tard et elle était tout à fait responsable. Ils ne se faisaient pas de souci. Du moins, ne s'en faisaient-ils pas avant de la trouver, au beau milieu d'une gigantesque préparation de cookies, leur chaîne hi-fi hurlant la bande sonore de Rent. Leur fille était une bonne cuisinière mais lorsqu'elle se mettait aux fourneaux à dix heures moins vingt, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. D'autant qu'ils avaient déjà discuté de cette fâcheuse habitude qu'elle avait de mettre la musique trop forte. Les voisins s'étaient plaints plusieurs fois. C'était principalement pour qu'elle puisse s'adonner à cette pratique qu'ils avaient fait insonoriser sa chambre. Désobéir, Rachel le faisait rarement. Jamais, même. Il était évident que ça n'allait pas. Et lorsque Joseph lui avait demandé si elle désirait leur en parler, elle était littéralement partie dans une diarrhée verbale dont ils avaient d'abord eu du mal à saisir l'objet. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle s'en était prise à la crête du pauvre garçon qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle parlait du fils d'Aviva Puckerman.

Rachel enfourna sa cinquième série de biscuits lorsqu'enfin, ses papas trouvèrent le courage d'intervenir. Il se faisait tard et elle allait au lycée le lendemain, sans compter qu'elle se levait très tôt pour pouvoir effectuer son heure de gymnastique matinale. « Chérie, il faudrait peut-être penser à arrêter » lança Joseph avec douceur. Il détestait la voir dans cet état-là. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et le fusilla du regard. « Arrêter ? _Arrêter_ ?! répéta-t-elle, d'une voix suraiguë. Pourquoi ce serait à _moi_ d'arrêter ? C'est lui qui―

― Les cookies, chérie, l'interrompit Samuel, son autre papa, avec un sourire tendre. Il va bientôt être onze heures et je suis certain que tu ne veux pas que Noah Puckerman, quoi qu'il ait pu te faire, sème le trouble dans tes habitudes » ajouta-t-il avec bon sens. Au regard que sa fille lui dédia, il devina qu'il avait tapé juste. Elle ôta lentement ses gants de cuisine et entreprit de ranger le souk qu'elle avait fait en cuisinant. Soudain, sans prévenir, elle s'effondra en larmes. Interloqués, les papas Berry échangèrent un regard avant de venir l'entourer. « Rachel, que s'est-il passé ? demanda, inquiet, Joseph en lui caressant les cheveux alors que Samuel l'avait prise contre lui.

― C'est j-juste q-que j-je― il est― j-je ne le comprends pas, balbutia-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par le polo porté par son père, je n-ne comprends pas…

― Sssh, ça va aller, la réconforta Samuel, sans toutefois comprendre ce que sa fille voulait dire.

― J-j'ai t-tout essayé m-mais il n-ne m'aime pas, continua-t-elle misérablement, il m-me déteste » ajouta-t-elle. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Rachel se sentait idiote, idiote et pathétique de se laisser aller ainsi pour une banale réflexion alors qu'elle était si forte d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il se comportait mal vis-à-vis d'elle. Non seulement elle n'était pas parvenue à garder le contrôle de la situation mais en plus, elle avait lamentablement foiré le plan de Kurt. Celui-ci lui en voudrait sans aucun doute, encore une fois. Elle avait essayé pourtant. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé que tout se passe bien, que tout se passe comme prévu. Qu'ils discutent un peu, qu'ils dînent puis qu'elle l'embrasse, comme elle l'avait prévue. C'était le meilleur moyen de lui faire peur. Elle était arrivée à cette conclusion en revenant chez elle, cet après-midi. C'était ce que Jacob cherchait toujours à faire avec elle d'ailleurs. Mais non, elle avait tout foiré. Elle n'avait même pas été capable de l'_embrasser_ alors que toutes les filles de McKinley avaient réussi avant elle. Il l'avait purement et simplement insultée. Que _diable_ lui avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel mépris de sa part ? Etait-elle à ce point une mauvaise personne qu'il ne veuille même pas ne serait-ce que l'apprécier ?

Lorsqu'enfin, après une heure passée à tremper son oreiller de ses larmes, elle se fut calmée, une idée, non, une certitude s'imposa à son esprit. Elle devait découvrir ce qui clochait entre Noah Puckerman et elle. Elle allait le découvrir et elle allait y remédier.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que les reviews boostent l'inspiration ! Et pour ceux qui, par hasard, auraient lu ma traduction de _Created Sparks_, sachez que je vais m'y remettre dans les semaines à venir. Sur ce, merci de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review (même courte, ça fait toujours super plaisir) et passez une bonne semaine !


	4. chapitre quatre

Hello guyyyyyys ! Rapidement un gros, gros, gros merci à **ShittyFeather**, **mama**,** ForeverPuckleberry** et **zooey**, vos reviews ont ensoleillé mes dernières semaines d'internat :) navrée, une fois encore, pour les délais mais je ne peux pas faire plus rapide puisqu'une fois encore, je n'ai pas de connexion internet en semaine et un week-end sur deux. N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions, que ce soit pour la musique ou éventuellement des évènements qui vous paraissent plausibles.

_DISCLAIMER_ → glee ne m'appartient paaaas mais on peut dire merci la Fox et RIB :) quant à la chanson utilisée ici, elle n'est pas non plus ma propriété.

_RATING_ → T pour le moment, parce que je suis parfois un peu vulgaire. Ça risque d'évoluer au fil des prochains chapitres.

* * *

Rachel était parvenue à éviter Kurt toute la journée, ce qui se trouvait être un vrai miracle en soi. Il lui avait couru après dès son arrivée au lycée, elle en était certaine. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait attendu la première sonnerie de la matinée cachée dans un box des toilettes des filles. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse part du fiasco de la veille d'autant qu'il y avait fort à parier que loin de se décourager, il aurait d'autres idées pour forcer Puck à quitter le glee club et, accessoirement, pour la ridiculiser. Mais c'était fini, elle ne marchait plus. Elle aussi, elle avait un plan.

Ce n'était pas uniquement Hummel qu'elle était parvenue à ne pas croiser. Elle avait honte, certes, de ce qui s'était passé chez elle la veille au soir mais surtout, il _fallait_ qu'elle l'évite, du moins jusqu'à la répétition. C'était le plan. Et elle en avait réussi la phase un.

D'ordinaire, Rachel était toujours la première à arriver en salle de musique. Même Brad le pianiste et monsieur Shuester faisaient leur apparition à sa suite. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il y avait déjà du monde. Plusieurs voix ― deux ― s'étaient élevées au moment où la jeune fille s'apprêtait à entrer. En entendant son nom et à la teneur des propos échangés ― manifestement, _on_ se disputait ― Rachel décida de rester en arrière. Elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître les deux protagonistes : son professeur d'espagnol et, _évidemment_, Noah Puckerman. « Je sais bien que Rachel peut être difficile à… à _gérer_ » dit le premier d'un ton compatissant. Ça n'était pas méchant dans le fond et elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude, à forcer. Monsieur Shuester ne l'appréciait pas, il avait besoin de sa voix et c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il la tolérait, elle le savait. Elle était pleinement consciente que sa forte personnalité en gênait plus d'un mais l'entendre dire aussi ouvertement à un autre de ses camarades en son absence était blessant. « Mais c'est une jeune fille comme les autres, Puck, continua Shuester, elle cherche probablement juste ton amitié, d'une manière ou d'une autre » _Oh mon dieu_, songea l'adolescente. Se pouvait-il que Noah ait tout raconté de cette soirée à leur enseignant ? Une violente rougeur irradia son visage. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir faire acte de présence à la chorale dans ce cas-là. Cette soirée comptait parmi les moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie ― et parmi eux se trouvait le jour où elle avait reçu son premier slushie, c'était dire combien elle avait honte de la veille.

Un ricanement répondit à la réflexion du professeur. Adossée au mur, Rachel esquissa un sourire. En temps normal, elle aurait eu une réaction similaire. Être amie avec qui que ce soit au glee club ou ailleurs à Lima n'était pas son but, pas du tout même. Les gens, ici, ne l'aimaient pas, elle avait compris mais la chorale pouvait être un tremplin pour sa carrière future. Pour ça, il fallait qu'ils atteignent l'excellence, la perfection et pour ce faire, comme leur directeur le leur avait dit la veille, il fallait de l'unité, de la cohésion à ce groupe si disparate qu'ils formaient.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille qu'on soit pote, répliqua Puck d'un ton étrangement dur. Qui voudrait être ami avec elle, sérieux ? Elle se pavane un peu partout comme si elle nous était tous supérieure.

― Tu n'as pas toujours été tendre avec elle, Puck, rétorqua l'enseignant.

― Je sais, concéda-t-il, c'est pour ça que ça marchera pas. Ils n'veulent pas que je fasse partie de leur bande de bouseux chanteurs et franchement, j'suis pas sûr d'en avoir ultra envie non plus. Même si j'ai pas le choix.

― Si tu commençais par leur montrer un peu de respect, intervint Rachel qui, n'en tenant plus, pénétra dans la salle de musique. Ce serait sans doute plus facile, ajouta-t-elle avant d'adresser un sourire d'excuses à son professeur. J'ai entendu votre conversation en arrivant » Elle ne précisa bien entendu pas combien elle en avait entendu. Elle sentait brûler sur son cou dégager par sa queue-de-cheval le regard intensément vert de Puckerman. Ne lui accordant pas plus d'attention, elle gagna le piano et laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur les touches d'ivoire. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, monsieur Shuester avait rallié son bureau, de l'autre côté de la pièce et Puck s'était approché. La jeune fille sursauta quand il prit place à ses côtés, sur le banc, devant l'imposant instrument. Jamais, ô grand jamais ils n'avaient eu de contact physique en huit années. Il était arrivé, oui, qu'il l'effleure après lui avoir balancé un slushie au visage, juste pour lui glisser une insulte au creux de l'oreille. Mais il ne la touchait jamais. C'était déstabilisant de soudain le sentir proche, grand, _chaud_. Un frisson secoua la petite brune. « T'as froid ? s'enquit Puck avec un sourire qui évoquait grandement celui qu'il portait avant et _après_ les douches au granité forcées.

― N-non, bredouilla-t-elle tout en cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible du footballeur.

― Alors, reprit-il en se penchant toujours plus près.

― Ecoute Noah, l'interrompit l'adolescente sur une petite note hystérique, bondissant du banc comme si elle était montée sur ressorts. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être amis et crois bien que j'en suis la première déso―

― Accouche Berry, bougonna le garçon avec une once de mauvaise humeur. T'aime peut-être entendre ta charmante petite voix du matin au soir mais c'pas le cas de tout le monde.

― Certes, oui, je sais, reprit Rachel, les lèvres pincées, blessée malgré elle par sa remarque. J'aimerais que tout se passe bien ici et je suis certaine que si tu présentais des excuses à―

― Tu veux que je m'excuse ?

― A Kurt et aux autres, continua la jeune fille sans tenir compte de l'interruption intempestive de son camarade, l'atmosphère serait beaucoup moins lourde.

― Rachel a raison, intervint Shuester qui avait apparemment tout suivi. Ils se méfient de toi parce qu'ils ne connaissent que le type un peu brute qui les terrorise dans les couloirs. Tu te plais sans doute à le faire croire mais tu n'es pas vraiment cette personne, Noah »

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom au lycée. Il n'aimait pas, il n'avait jamais aimé. Personne ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, d'ailleurs, à quelques exceptions près : sa mère, sa sœur, Nana Connie ― _évidemment_ ― et… eh bien, et Rachel. Rachel qui se trouvait là, à quelques centimètres à peine et le fixait avec un espoir teinté de crainte. Elle avait peur de lui, putain, et ça lui retournait l'estomac. « Je m'excuserai pas » marmonna-t-il pour Shuester avec mauvaise humeur, gêné par cette foutue sensation de culpabilité qui le submergeait soudainement, sans pour autant chercher les yeux de sa camarade. Elle parut peinée par sa réponse. « Je peux p't'être essayer de promettre d'éviter d'être un connard non-stop avec eux, marmotta-t-il, bien conscient qu'il lui fallait _aussi_ mettre du sien, mais j'peux pas non plus empêcher les têtes de bite de l'équipe de balancer Hummel dans la benne à ordures, hein. Ou c'est moi qui finirai là-bas.

pour Shueste

― Eh bien, personne n'attend de toi que tu joues les héros, Puck, railla Rachel et, l'espace d'une seconde, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle éclate de rire puisqu'elle se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

― C'est un bon début, approuva Shue.

― Merci Noah » ajouta la petite brune tout bas. Un sourire de _vraie_ gratitude passa brièvement sur son visage mais bien vite, elle s'arracha à son regard pour s'entretenir avec monsieur Shuester ― probablement d'un tas de conneries musicales en rapport avec le glee club. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire la veille, elle ne s'était pas montrée hautaine ni distante ― ou en tout cas, pas autant que d'habitude ― bien au contraire. Elle réagissait curieusement à sa présence, ce qui signifiait que malgré les années de brimades, elle ne lui restait pas indifférente. C'était probablement très bizarre ― parce que, merde, c'était de Rachel _Crazy_ Berry dont il était question là ― mais cette idée lui était très agréable. Après tout, c'était toujours bon à savoir qu'une nana vous trouve canon, non ?

L'arrivée des bou- des autres membres de la chorale sortit Puck de ses pensées. En prenant place, Jones et Hummel le gratifièrent d'un regard noir. Les deux autres se contentèrent de l'ignorer royalement. Et Berry voulait qu'il s'excuse ?! Sérieux, ils les détestaient ! D'un autre côté, c'était entièrement sa faute si Porcelaine et Whitney ne pouvaient pas le sentir, idem pour le professeur Xavier et la gothique bègue. Il laissa discrètement échapper un bref soupir. Bon. S'il voulait avoir la paix, à la fois ici ― puisqu'il était clair que Shuester le contraindrait à rester, d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors autant que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles, hein ― mais aussi avec Rachel, il allait falloir qu'il fasse cette stupide promesse. Il n'avait pas été très cool avec Berry, hier, et il en était conscient mais elle― il― merde, il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à son sujet. La maltraiter sans penser à elle, sans vraiment la _côtoyer_, jusqu'ici, ç'avait été très simple. C'était _plus_ simple. Aujourd'hui, on le forçait à rester à ses côtés pendant une heure chaque après-midi, on l'obligeait à _chanter_ avec elle et bordel, il n'était pas débile. La musique n'avait jamais été vraiment _que_ de la musique à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas juste une mélodie et des paroles. La musique portait des messages, la musique était _langage_ et l'entendre, elle, chanter l'embrouillait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup. Comment était-il sensé continuer à lui faire vivre un enfer lorsqu'il commençait à la connaître, à _vraiment_ la connaître et à avoir même envie de la connaître _intimement_ ? Putain, cette fille était sérieusement en train de bousiller sa santé mentale.

Surveillant du coin de l'œil les agissements de son co-leader, Rachel s'assit gracieusement, évidemment au premier rang, comme à l'ordinaire. Derrière elle, Kurt et Mercedes chuchotaient beaucoup. De toute évidence, Hummel avait mis sa comparse au courant pour son fameux plan et actuellement, c'en était à qui aurait l'audace de lui demander à elle, Rachel Berry, comment s'était déroulée sa, mh, répétition avec Puckerman. « Alors ? lança Mercedes une fois qu'ils eurent fini de délibérer.

― Plaît-il ? répliqua Rachel, en se tournant vers eux, jouant l'innocence incarnée ― c'était dans ces moments-là que ses talents d'actrice se révélaient fichtrement utile.

― Raconte, Barbra, chuchota Kurt avec une excitation manifeste. Comment ça s'est passé ? Il a marché ? Tu lui as fait peur ?

― Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » ajouta sa complice sur le même ton. Surprise par la question, la petite brune ne parvint pas à empêcher une rougeur subite de colorer ses joues. Ils allaient se méprendre et ils passeraient la prochaine heure à en parler. Et Puck entendrait forcément. Or, s'il captait la teneur de leur conversation et son contenu, il n'apprécierait pas, _pas du tout_, et il aurait une raison de plus de la détester. Il fallait donc qu'elle dise la vérité. « Non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, non, il ne m'a pas touchée.

― Maaaaaais ? fit Mercedes, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

― Mais elle aurait bien aimé, ricana Kurt à son côté.

― Non ! » s'écria Rachel, horrifiée, et probablement un peu trop vite pour qu'ils la croient. Ses deux camarades lui jetèrent un regard sceptique, pas le moins du monde convaincus. Les vouant à tous les diables, elle se retourna et rencontra, au même moment, les yeux verts de Noah, posés sur elle. Troublée une nouvelle fois par l'intensité de son regard, elle se détourna et fixa le sol. Aurait-elle, comme Kurt venait de l'affirmer, aimé qu'il l'embrasse ? Peut-être. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait cependant. Puck pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille de McKinley alors il ne s'embêterait sans doute pas à perdre son temps avec _elle_. Il la détestait après tout et la tourmentait assez. Elle n'était pas sensée se poser ce genre de questions. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui se jetaient à son cou. Non, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle était Rachel Berry et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garçon pour faire battre son cœur. La musique s'en chargeait.

Shuester frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. « Les enfants, commença-t-il du ton du pédagogue, on est tous partis sur de mauvaises bases. Vous savez que pour réussir à aller aux communales, il faut que nous formions un groupe unis―

― Et qu'on soit douze, soupira Kurt, ce qui, avouons-le, n'arrivera jamais.

― Nous verrons en temps voulu, tempéra l'enseignant, pour l'heure, je crois qu'il est plus important que vous appreniez à vous tolérer, non, plus que ça, à vous faire confiance » précisa-t-il dans le silence le plus parfait. Les six adolescents le fixaient, des expressions diverses et variées étirant leurs traits. Tandis que Rachel et Puck affichaient un calme plutôt rassurant, Tina, Artie, Mercedes et Kurt semblaient stupéfaits. Le dernier se reprit très rapidement et un rictus sévère transforma son visage fin. « On sait tous ici qui n'est pas digne de confiance, articula-t-il avec hauteur.

― Kurt, s'il te plaît, l'avertit Shuester avec sérieux.

― Non mais franchement, vous imaginiez quoi, hein, en l'amenant ici ? continua l'interpellé. Puck et ses abrutis de copains passent leur temps à se foutre de nous et à nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Vous croyez sincèrement que ça va s'arrêter juste parce qu'il est ici ? _Ha_, _ha_, minauda-t-il, feignant de rire.

― Et si j'te promettais de plus t'envoyer faire un tour au pays des poubelles ? » lança Puck sur un ton de défi. Son intervention médusa littéralement ses camarades, même Rachel qui, bien qu'elle refuserait de l'avouer, avait jusque-là douté quelque peu ― un tout petit peu ― de l'éventualité de voir Noah faire cette promesse. Pourtant, il était en train de le faire. Enfin, il en avait parlé. Et s'il était allé jusqu'ici, il le ferait, elle en était certain. Donc elle se devait de l'aider à faire accepter sa présence aux autres. Se levant, elle se plaça devant ses camarades. « En tant que capitaine du glee club, je propose que nous étudiions sa proposition et―

― Ça va, Barbra, on est à la chorale, pas au club de débat, l'interrompit Mercedes avec humeur.

― Oui, oui, tu as raison, grinça Rachel, plus pour éviter une dispute inutile que parce qu'elle était d'accord avec l'intervention de sa camarade. Bref, on devrait laisser une chance à No- à Puck, conclut-elle en glissant un regard au footballeur qui, une fois encore, l'observait. S-si bien entendu, reprit-elle en bredouillant, il promet solennellement de cesser toute forme de… de… d'intimidation.

― Parole de scout ! lâcha-t-il, très sérieusement, en levant la main droite depuis sa place, au dernier rang.

― Noah, tu es juif, lui rappela la petite brune en reprenant sa place sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

― Ouais, et alors ? » rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire. L'adolescente éclata de rire de bon cœur puis, avec plus de difficultés qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle reporta son attention sur monsieur Shuester qui les regardait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté. Sentant sur elle les regards de ses camarades, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Kurt et Mercedes avaient plissé les yeux et l'observaient curieusement. Gênée sans très bien comprendre pourquoi ― après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de _mal_ ― elle se retourna à nouveau, priant mentalement pour que leur professeur reprenne très vite la parole. « Alors ? dit-il simplement, s'adressant sans aucun doute aux réticents.

D'accord, répondit Mercedes, d'un accord tacite avec ses trois comparses. Si tu tiens ta promesse, Joli Cœur, enchaîna-elle à l'intention de Puckerman, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal »

Aucune raison, en effet. Pour William, un accord venait d'être scellé. Il ferait tout son possible pour maintenir une bonne entente entre ses élèves mais le sourire qu'adressa Puck à Mercedes lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir. « Allez, fit-il joyeusement, il me semble que nous avons un duo à entendre. Kurt, Artie, si vous voulez bien » ajouta-t-il en leur cédant sa place.

― Merci monsieur Shue, répondit Artie en roulant, tout sourire, jusqu'au centre de la pièce, face à ses camarades, très vite rejoint par son coéquipier.

Il se trouve qu'Artie ici présent, commença Kurt en désignant l'infirme, a quelques dons en… comment dire ? En diction. Et j'adore Nelly Furtado. Donc on est très vite tombé d'accord, d'autant plus que cette chanson parle à tout le monde et que le club de jazz la connaît déjà » précisa-t-il avant de donner la partition à Brad, le pianiste, arrivé juste à temps. Revenu près d'Artie, Hummel baissa les yeux et ils échangèrent un regard avant de donner le signal du départ aux musiciens.

(NA : Kurt **Artie** _**Ensemble**_)

_I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am i alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?_

Don't wanna be left , left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side

Leur public, reconnaissant la chanson, se mit à claquer des doigts en rythme, enthousiaste. K'NAAN était, certes, peu connu mais apprécié notamment par Mercedes et, plus curieux, par Rachel ― bien entendu, les seuls à être au courant se trouvaient être ses papas.

**Something 'bout Mary  
Never won a pageant  
Never felt pretty  
Never looked like Cameron  
Diaz was her last name  
Always been abandoned  
Keep your head up  
Baby girl this is your anthem**

**There goes Hannah  
Showin' off her banner  
Rocking that crown  
Make them boys go bananas  
Then you're insecure about yourself  
It's a fact  
You can point a finger  
But there's three pointing back**

Le bonheur habituellement par Rachel à l'écoute de n'importe quelle chanson se fana quelque peu à l'écoute des paroles. Elles lui parlaient _trop_, lui rappelaient trop sa propre situation et, bien malgré elle, elle frissonna et baissa la tête. Son nez la piqua, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, elle se força à se redresser et à sourire. Hors de question qu'elle fonde en larmes ici. On l'accuserait d'être une drama queen et de vouloir monopoliser l'attention.

**I can see her crying out, yeah  
Is there anybody out there?  
She's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care**

**Right now she could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
She's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, she said**

Du haut de sa place, Puck avait assisté au trouble de Berry. Il en devinait la cause et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il sentit son estomac faire une descente vertigineuse. Avec détermination, il se força à se concentrer sur Hummel et Abrams, par ailleurs très bons.

_I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
**Is anybody out there?**_

Don't wanna be left , left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
**Is anybody out there? **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

_Is anybody out there?_  
**Somebody, anybody**

_Il_ la regardait, Rachel en était quasiment certaine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ne te retourne pas, ne te _retourne_ pas, ne te retourne _pas_, se répéta-t-elle mentalement. La jeune fille était consciente qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour se moquer d'elle, pour lui reprocher d'une façon ou d'une autre sa sensiblerie. Il avait promis. Et malgré leurs différences et leurs différends, elle le connaissait mieux que les autres. Les autres n'avaient pas à passer Hannukah avec lui depuis huit ans. Les autres ne le connaissaient pas comme _elle_ le connaissait. Noah ne formulait des promesses que lorsqu'il avait l'intention de les tenir. Elle lui faisait confiance il ne trahirait pas sa parole.

**His name was Adam  
When his mom had him  
Dad was a phantom never took a look at him  
Grew up mad and antisocial**

Hated outdoors, always in playing madden  
Adam was lonely  
Drugs were the only  
Way out of his own life  
Now he's slowly losing his fire  
Close to retire  
With one last hope he puts his arms up higher  
I can see him crying out, yeah  
Is anybody out there?

**He's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now he could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge till it's over  
He's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, he said**

Incapable de rester plus longtemps concentré sur cette foutue chanson, Puck baissa les yeux sur la minuscule brune qui brouillait ses pensées et ses raisonnements. Presque immédiatement, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se perdit dans le chocolat de ses prunelles avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa position initiale. Il aurait juré voir dans des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

_I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am i alone in this fight?  
**Is anybody out there?  
**  
Don't wanna be left , left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
**Is anybody out there?**_

Elle sentait toujours sur elle son regard perçant. N'en avait-il pas assez de l'épier, de la _surveiller_ ? Ca tapait sérieusement sur ses nerfs et, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, Rachel dût se faire violence pour ne pas interrompre la performance de ses camarades pour dire sa façon de penser à Noah Puckerman.

_If you feel the way I feel  
Like you've been talking to yourself  
Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible  
Lonely in a crowded room  
Searching for someone like you_

_Can't do it all alone_

**No one can baby**  
_Can't do it all alone _

**No one should baby**  
_Is anybody out there?_  
**Somebody, anybody**  
_Is anybody out there?  
_**I'm right here for you**_  
Is anybody out there?_

Le glee club, excepté Rachel, entonna avec Kurt et Artie le refrain. Les yeux brillants, Rachel jeta un regard aux alentours. Entendre toutes ― vraiment _toutes_ ― les voix de ses camarades fit tressauter son estomac. Un grand sourire étira son visage triste. Elle apprendrait à faire confiance à No- à Puck, comme les autres. Il pourrait devenir un groupe, elle avait confiance.

_I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
**Am I alone in this fight?**  
_**Is anybody out there?**

_Don't wanna be left , left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
**Is anybody out there?**_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Don't wanna do it all alone**  
_I don't wanna do it all alone_

**I need your love to take me home**_  
I need your love to take me home_

**No one said you should be all alone**_  
No one said you should be all alone_  
**I'm right here, right here**  
_Is anybody out there?_

Sitôt le morceau terminé, ils se levèrent tous en manifestant leur joie et leur ravissement à grands renforts de mouvements de bras et de cris de gorge, amenant sur le visage de leur professeur un regard admiratif. Il quitta lui aussi sa chaise pour rejoindre le petit groupe congratulant leurs deux camarades. « C'était très bien les gars, leur lança-t-il en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Kurt.

― Entièrement d'accord, approuva Rachel, on va avoir du mal à faire mieux, ajouta-t-elle-même, à la surprise générale.

― Vraiment ? gazouilla Hummel, sincèrement surpris mais également ravi par un tel commentaire dont il avait pleinement conscience de la rareté.

― Oui, assura la jeune fille avant d'ajouter : mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout mon possible pour te botter les fesses musicalement »

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ignorant si elle plaisantait ou non. Rachel Berry ne plaisantait pas avec la musique. C'était très sérieux pour elle et son sens aigue de la compétition n'était plus à prouver. Toutefois, il n'était pas très cool, ni très… _sportif_ de gâcher sa gloire à lui par ce genre de commentaires aussi se prépara-t-il à répliquer mais Shuester lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Les gars, on va éviter toute compétition pour le moment. On aura bien assez à faire avec la suite.

― La suite ? répéta Puck, interloqué.

― Ben.. ouais, les communales et si on passe, et on _passera_, faîtes-moi confiance, précisa Mercedes avec un ricanement farceur, il y aura les régionales et avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de boulot, on atteindra peut-être les nationales.

― Sérieux ? fit le footballeur, manifestement choqué.

― Oui, confirma Kurt, ravi. Le glee club n'est pas si stupide que ça en a l'air, pas vrai Puckerman ? »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le sourire aux lèvres, Rachel dût se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine stupéfaite de Noah. Manifestement, le footballeur n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il pouvait exister une quelconque _compétition_. Elle frissonna lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. « La musique, c'est sérieux, articula-t-elle avec conviction, ce n'est pas juste un passe-temps » Et elle était sans aucun doute la mieux placée pour le dire. Jamais il ne l'avait crue jusque-là, les rares fois où il l'avait entendue pérorer à propos du chant et de Broadway, lors des fêtes juives, mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il comprenait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenter de faire acte de présence. Non, il allait devoir se mettre à bosser parce qu'il était hors de question qu'ils perdent. Pas avec lui sous le feu des projecteurs.

* * *

Lorsque Berry était sortie de la salle de musique ― la première pour une fois, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de remarquer ― Puck l'avait suivie jusqu'à sa voiture. Enfin, ça n'était pas aussi flippant et bizarre que ça y paraissait, hein. Il n'était pas un petit obsédé dans le genre de Jacob Ben Israel. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Pas qu'il s'excuse ― encore que sa mère, si elle savait quels mots il avait adressé à la jolie brune, le forcerait certainement à lui demander pardon mais mieux valait qu'il évite de penser à ça, Rachel l'embrouillait déjà assez comme ça ― mais qu'il lui parle. Qu'elle sache qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors oui, il l'avait suivie. Discrètement, tout de même. Pas assez, manifestement, pour éviter Karofsky et ses gros sabots. Quel gros con ce mec faisait, sérieux. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il soit indispensable à l'équipe niveau défense pour être supportable. Puck avait eu plus d'une fois envie de lui écraser le pif mais il n'en avait jamais rien fait. Ou il aurait, lui, fini six pieds sous terre parce qu'en plus d'être terriblement stupide, ce mec était aussi incroyablement violent et très, très, _très _bien bâti. « Hé Puckerman ! lança-t-il, lui coupant la route. Il paraît que t'as rejoint les gangs des pédés ?

― T'as pas mieux à faire Karofsky ? répliqua Puck, peu désireux de s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

― Donc c'est vrai alors ? ricana l'autre, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question posée. C'quoi la prochaine étape ? Nous fourrer ta queue dans l'cul en douce après l'entraînement ?

― Très élégant, David » commenta une voix féminine avec suffisance. Le grand brun baraqué pivota pour découvrir Rachel Berry, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, impeccable dans sa petite robe bleue marine à col blanc, presque impressionnante malgré sa petite stature. Malgré lui, Karofsky recula d'un pas. Toutefois, il reprit vite ses esprits. C'était elle, la pauv' fille et lui le mec populaire. C'était à elle d'avoir peur et non à lui. Il carra les épaules et la fusilla du regard. « T'as un souci la naine ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. La jeune fille soutint malgré tout son regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était stupide. Qu'il l'humilie devant tout le monde pouvait asseoir sa réputation, elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris, mais maintenant, alors qu'il ne restait quasiment plus personne au lycée ? C'était stupide et profondément méchant.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque Puck lui coupa tout simplement l'herbe sous le pied. « Fous-lui la paix Karofsky » gronda-t-il sur un ton qui n'appelait aucune réponse. L'autre footballeur se tourna à nouveau et le gratifia d'un regard noir avant de s'éloigner ― non sans avoir au préalable légèrement bousculé son coéquipier, histoire de lui signifier pas très subtilement qu'il n'oublierait pas ce qui venait de se passer ― d'un pas rapide, laissant seuls Puck et Rachel. Ils le laissèrent s'en aller en silence, écoutant le bruit de ses pas réduire à mesure que Karofsky mettait de la distance entre eux et lui. Enfin, une fois le silence complètement revenu sur McKinley, ils échangèrent un regard. Lentement, un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Rachel. « Merci Noah, souffla-t-elle.

― Pas de quoi, rétorqua le jeune homme avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches. Tu veux répéter ce soir, au fait ?

― Pourquoi pas, oui, accepta la petite brune, un brin gênée par le souvenir de leur dernière répétition, mais-

― Mais pas de pique-nique, okay ?

― Pas de pique-nique » promit-elle avec un bref éclat de rire.

* * *

Bon, ce chapitre peut sembler un peu craignos sur les bords par rapport au manque d'action. C'est seulement nécessaire pour la suite :) n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus, ça fait écrire plus vite (c'magiiiiiique !).


	5. chapitre cinq

HEY ! Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes et à tous ! Navrée pour le délai, entre les cours, mon traitement et, faut l'avouer, un certain passage à vide niveau inspiration, ce cinquième chapitre aura mit du temps à arriver. C'est pour ça que j'compte bien me démener pour vous offrir le sixième dans la foulée puisque j'ai une semaine de vacances tranquillou-pépère à la maison avec papa-maman. Ah, et puis évidemment, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est adorable et rappelez-vous qu'une review fait toujours le bonheur de l'auteur qui la reçoit.

DISCLAIMER → GLEEne m'appartient pas ni les chansons citées ici. Pour ce qui est de _Take Care_, je me suis inspirée de la cover réalisée par Simone Battle et Evan Mellows. Vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube. Evidemment, j'vous conseille fortement d'écouter ces titres ― _Take Care_, par Drake et Rihanna donc ainsi que _I'm Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman_ de Britney Spears et je cite, bien entendu, _Single Ladies_ de Beyoncé et _My Love Is Your Love_ de Whitney Houston ― parce qu'ils sont juste géniaux.

RATING → T pour le moment, parce que je suis parfois un peu vulgaire. Ça risque d'évoluer au fil des prochains chapitres.

* * *

Dire que Rachel était étonnée par le comportement de Puck était un euphémisme. Il s'était montré sympathique et presque respectueux lorsqu'ils avaient répété, mercredi soir. La reprise géniale par Mercedes et Tina de _My Love Is Your Love_, de Whitney Houston avait mis la petite brune dans tous ses états mais il était parvenu à la calmer, une fois chez elle, l'après-midi du jeudi, à grands renforts de jurons et d'affirmations toutes plus extravagantes et colorées les unes que les autres. Il avait réussi à la calmer, il avait _réussi_. C'était en soi un exploit, même ses papas l'avaient remarqué. Parce que, oui, il avait officiellement rencontré ses parents. Enfin, rencontré, c'était un bien grand mot. Il les connaissait depuis un bail mais il y avait déjà bien longtemps qu'il les avait vus. Samuel et Joseph l'avaient donc accueilli avec joie et avaient même insisté pour qu'il reste dîner. Ce que Puck avait fait, à la grande ― mais discrète ― surprise de Rachel. Ils avaient passé un excellent moment tous les quatre. Quant au sourire qui avait illuminé le visage d'Aviva lorsque son fils était rentré, il n'avait, selon ledit fils, pas de prix. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux de sa mère. Ca faisait chaud au cœur. Si bien qu'il décida d'essayer de voir cette expression sur ses traits plus souvent. Comme quoi, côtoyer Rachel Berry avait des bons côtés également.

Le mauvais côté de la chose, c'était ― entre autres ― la réaction de Santana, sa copine. Ou, du moins, c'était la nana qu'il fréquentaisit officiellement sur une base régulière. Elle devenait bizarrement possessive ces derniers temps et ce n'était pas pour plaire au footballeur. Tous ces trucs pseudo-romantiques de couple, il détestait ça et si elle cherchait à s'engager sur ce terrain, elle était mal tombée. Même si elle était plutôt douée avec sa bouche ― et il fallait l'avouer, avec le reste de son corps ― il la larguerait sans hésitation. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la seule fille à McKinley.

Il avait à peine passé les portes du lycée ― presque en avance, pour une fois ― qu'elle l'accosta avec son élégance habituelle. « Bordel, Puckerman, c'est quoi ces conneries ? » gronda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, la queue de cheval balançant dangereusement de gauche à droite. Un rien surpris par son agression ― sérieux, il n'était même pas encore huit heures et elle hurlait déjà, c'était juste _débile_ ― il la considéra un instant avant de répondre. Elle l'observait avec hargne, colère même et bien que Santana soit connue pour être plutôt soupe-au-lait, elle ne lui criait jamais dessus sans une bonne raison. « De quoi tu parles ? répliqua-t-il nonchalamment, reprenant son chemin.

― Il paraît que t'as rejoint le gang des tantouzes chanteuses, bougonna la cheerleader brune en le suivant, et que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le Hobbit.

― Qui ça ? » demanda Puck, s'arrêtant brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Sa question parut exaspérée sa compagne qui leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir. « Rachel Berry ! lâcha-t-elle avec hauteur. Le Hobbit, le Leprechaun, le Nez-sur-Pattes, enfin tu vois quoi !

― Ouais, ouais, marmotta l'athlète, et alors ?

― Et alors ? Et _alors_ ?! répéta Santana d'une voix suraiguë. Alors tu passes ta vie à la doucher aux slushies, à balancer le reste de son petit groupe de nullos dégénérés dans les poubelles et tout à coup, tu rejoins sa bande d'arriérés mentaux et tu traînes avecelle _après_ les cours ! Et tu trouves ça normal ? » articula-t-elle, les yeux presque exorbités. Merde, elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante en fait. Genre, vraiment, _vraiment_ effrayante. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Puck songea un instant à prendre la fuite avant de retrouver un semblant de courage. C'était un mec et les mecs n'avaient pas peur des filles. Même des filles comme Santana Lopez ― et il priait chaque jour pour qu'elle soit seule de son espèce, un genre de modèle unique, une édition limitée parce que dans le cas contraire, le sort de la gente masculine était en péril. Il ne prendrait pas ses jambes à son cou. « C'est pas comme si j'avais l'choix, fit-il avec la même froideur dont elle avait fait preuve auparavant, et puis franchement, ils sont pas _si_ mal que ça, même Ra- même Berry.

―_ Surtout_ Berry tu veux dire, ricana sèchement la sulfureuse brune, mais fais bien attention Puck. Jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire, tu es à _moi_ et je n'suis pas prêteuse ! »

Et faisant volte-face dans un envol de jupette rouge et blanche ― franchement, quel gars à McKinley n'aimait pas l'uniforme des cheerios ? ― elle le planta là. Il la regarda s'éloigner, sans très bien comprendre tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Avait-elle… _peur_ de Berry ? Elle, _elle_, Santana Lopez, avait-elle peur de Rachel _Berry_ ? Pour balancer pareille phrase, il fallait croire que oui. Généralement, elle se fichait comme de son premier string qu'il traîne ― ou même qu'il saute ― avec d'autres filles qu'elle mais manifestement, Berry faisait exception à la règle. Peut-être Lopez ne supportait-elle pas l'idée qu'une ratée puisse lui piquer son mec ? C'était idiot, en premier lieu parce que la Naine n'était pas intéressée, même si elle lui avait sorti le grand jeu en début de semaine. Il la martyrisait depuis des années, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir envie de sortir avec lui, surtout connaissant sa réputation. Il ne sortait pas avec les filles, il les baisait, _nuance_. Et Rachel Berry ? C'était le genre de filles qui croient encore au prince charmant, au grand amour et au coup de foudre. Bien que physiquement, elle était tout à fait ― plus que ça, _parfaitement_ ― son type, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient _pas du tout_ sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pas du tout.

* * *

Comme chaque midi, Quinn et Finn, Brittany et Mike ainsi que Matt et Puck étaient assis à leur table, au centre de la cafeteria. Comme chaque midi, ils étaient le point de mire de la salle. Comme chaque midi, ils faisaient mine de rien mais prêtaient une attention toute particulière à tout ce qui se disait, pour peu qu'on parle d'eux. « Oho, j'en connais une qui va passer un sale quart d'heure, lança Quinn lorsque Santana Lopez, l'une de ses meilleures amies ― et plus sérieuse rivale ― dépassa leur tablée à vive allure, fonçant droit sur une petite brune assise au fond.

― Quiiiiiii ? s'enquit Brittany, toujours très vivace.

― Rachel Berry, lui répondit l'autre tout en dégustant sa salade avec un plaisir factice.

― Pourquoi ? continua l'innocente blonde, visiblement intriguée. Rachel est gentille, même si elle ne s'habille pas très bien.

― Elle m'aide en anglais, ajouta Finn avant d'ajouter très vite, devant les regards interloqués de ses camarades : c'est Figgins qui me l'a assignée comme tuteur.

― Elle est très gentille, répéta Brittany, d'ailleurs, elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous aussi gentils qu'elle dans sa chorale.

― Le glee club, ricana Quinn, l'air mauvais. Quelle bande d'abrutis. Ooooh, souffla-t-elle, mais c'est que la Naine se défend dîtes-moi ! » commenta-t-elle, désignant la table de Berry d'un signe du menton. En apprenant que Finn passait sans doute autant de temps par semaine que lui avec la jolie brune, Puck s'était détourné d'elle pour observer son vieux pote. Ces derniers temps, il lui avait posé certaines questions un peu étranges ― « hé, vieux, tu crois qu'on peut kiffer plus d'une nana à la fois ? », pour n'en citer qu'une ― et il était, bah, bizarre. Mais c'était _Finn_, alors il n'avait pas réfléchi plus que ça. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait― wow, wow, WOW, Berry venait-elle de riposter là ou il avait rêvé ? Dressée sur ses pieds, les poings serrés et les bras le long des flancs, elle semblait avoir une discussion très animée avec Santana qui, bientôt, ne tarda pas à tourner les talons pour gagner sa table habituelle. Le visage fermé, l'air encore plus hautain qu'à l'ordinaire, elle paraissait tout à fait.. déterminée. Et lorsque Santana avait une idée en tête, rien ni personne ― pas même Rachel Berry et ça, ça voulait dire quelque chose ― ne pouvait l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. « Puckerman ! glapit-elle alors qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Je vais entrer au glee club ! »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son annonce jeta un froid certain autour de la table. Quinn en avait même ouvert la bouche au beau milieu de son processus de masticage tibétain de la salade ― un exercice appris sous la houlette du coach Sylvester. Certain d'avoir mal entendu, Puck dévisagea sa petite-amie. « T'es sérieuse là ? articula-t-il.

― Très sérieuse, répliqua-t-elle sans ciller une seule fois, d'ailleurs le coach Sylvester―

― Vous veut toutes les trois dans son bureau » acheva l'intéressée, apparue de nulle part, aussi silencieuse et perfide qu'une vipère. Elle affichait son sourire des mauvais jours, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les trois cheerleaders se levèrent prestement et, sans un mot de plus, quittèrent leurs compagnons pour suivre la grande femme blonde.

« Wow, alors ça, c'était très bizarre, lâcha Matt une fois que les filles eurent disparu derrière les portes à double-battants de la cafeteria.

― Foutrement bizarre, ouais, approuva Puck avant de boire une longue rasade de soda.

― Est-ce que Santana va vraiment… ? demanda Mike qui, manifestement, n'y croyait pas.

― Ce que Satan veut, Dieu l'veut, énonça Finn avec le sourire du mec fier de sa blague. Allez quoi, c'était drôle !

― Hilarant Hudson, HI-LA-RANT ! ricana l'adolescent à la crête. Mec, laisses tomber avec tes trucs à la con, c'est littéralement à chier.

― Ouais, bref, éluda le grand échalas, c'est un peu con quand même, c'est pas comme si elle avait des raisons d'être jalouse ou quoi »

Il était de notoriété publique que Finn Hudson n'avait inventé ni l'eau chaude ni le fil à couper le beurre mais cet imbécile avait le don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, à chaque putain d'fois. Agacé, Puck ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Rachel. Ils restèrent un instant, à se regarder, là, au beau milieu de la cafeteria. Les trois autres se tournèrent et, découvrant l'objet de l'attention de leur camarade, étouffèrent chacun une exclamation surprise. « Vieux ! Nan ! s'écria Finn.

― Quoi ? grogna Puckerman. Elle est.. je sais pas. Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

― Oh si, répliqua Mike, crois-moi, suffit de la mater quand elle traverse un couloir― hé ! glapit-il lorsque Puck lui administra une claque sur la nuque.

― Boucle-la Jet Li, okay ? lui intima-t-il.

― De toute façon, t'as une copine » fit Finn, comme si ça mettait un terme à la discussion. Et, en effet, ça mettait un terme à la discussion. Puck sortait avec Santana. Penser à Rachel Berry autrement que comme la tarée maniaque du contrôle qu'il était contraint de côtoyer au glee club lui était interdit.

Les garçons, tout à leur découverte, étaient loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait, à quelques mètres de là, dans le bureau du coach Sylvester. Assises face à l'imposante blonde, Brittany, Quinn et Santana la fixaient, incrédules. « Vous voulez qu'on intègre le glee club ? articula lentement la capitaine des cheerleaders. _Vraiment_ ?

― Parfaitement Q, aboya Sylvester, je veux que vous empoisonniez cette maudite chorale de l'intérieur comme des microbes, je veux que vous rampiez dans le petit cœur misérable de Will Shuester pour mieux le briser, je veux que vous anéantissiez ce foutu club, c'est bien clair ?! » Les filles sursautèrent avant de hocher vivement la tête, faisant rebondir leur queue de cheval en rythme. Oui, elles craignaient leur entraîneur. Oui, elles ne le cachaient pas. Sue Sylvester aimait inspirer la crainte chez autrui et le lui montrer était une preuve de respect. D'un bref mouvement de tête, elle leur fit signe de sortir. Les adolescentes ne se firent pas prier et déguerpir bien vite. Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage de l'enseignante tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. William Shuester et son exécrable glee club n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. On ne volait pas une partie du budget des cheerios sans craindre de représailles.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le moment fatidique, le moment tant redouté par Rachel depuis l'annonce de ces duos sensés les aider à mieux se connaître. Ils n'avaient pas encore tous chantés mais, en un sens, c'était plutôt réussi. Du moins en ce qui les concernait, elle et Puck. Elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir, petit à petit, une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Les autres, eux, comprendraient bien assez tôt qu'il n'était pas juste une petite frappe stupide. C'était un garçon avec un lourd bagage et même si elle ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il la haïssait autant, Rachel avait saisi qu'il y avait autre chose derrière sa crête et son sourire de lover.

Assise très droite au piano, elle fixait les touches immaculées sans vraiment les voir, s'appliquant à respirer très profondément. Les deux larges mains qui s'abattirent sur ses épaules lui arrachèrent un cri surpris et effrayé. « Relax, lui intima la voix grave de Puck, c'est moi.

― Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ca ! gronda-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, sur le petit banc face à l'imposant instrument, et elle ponctua chacun de ses mots par un coup de poing sur son épaule.

― Tu devrais te détendre tu sais, lui souffla l'athlète en riant, ça te ferait du bien. C'est juste un duo.

― Non, ce n'est pas _juste_ un duo, répliqua la jeune fille, le rouge aux joues, c'est un duo qui permettra à monsieur Shuester de voir si nous fonctionnons en tant que leader, c'est un duo qui déterminera ma carrière au sein de ce club, c'est un duo qui peut _tout_ changer ! » C'était, certes, un peu exagéré et sans doute largement dramatique comme vision des choses mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'une de ses phrases, toutefois, retint l'attention de son camarade. « Tu veux que je chante avec toi ? demanda-t-il lentement. Je veux dire, reprit-il devant son regard désabusé, tout le temps, pour les compét' et tout, qu'on fasse vraiment ce truc de leader et tout…

― Et avec qui crois-tu que je vais pouvoir chanter sinon ? Artie ? railla la petite brune. Tu es le seul qui aies.. la carrure pour me suivre » avoua-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Sous le compliment qu'il sentait vrai, sachant qu'elle en était plutôt avare, Puck ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il hocha la tête puis baissa les yeux sur le clavier, un peu gêné. Probablement était-ce parce qu'il ne recevait que très rarement ce genre d'attention qu'il se sentait aussi gauche. C'était assez désagréable pour un grand gaillard comme lui, habitué à être maître de lui-même et à enfouir ses émotions au plus profond de son cœur, de se sentir aussi vulnérable tout à coup.

Monsieur Shuester, en entrant, l'arracha bien vite à ses états d'âme. A en juger par son enthousiasme et le sourire qu'il affichait, il avait grand hâte d'écouter ses deux derniers élèves. « Vous êtes prêts ? Rachel, Puck ? » leur lança-t-il en prenant place, les quatre autres sur ses talons. Les intéressés hochèrent bien entendu la tête puis ils échangèrent un bref regard. Dans les yeux profondément verts de son camarade, Rachel lut le calme qui lui faisait souvent défaut avant une performance et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la confiance. Touchée, elle piqua un fard.

« Excusez-moi ! » lança une voix féminine plutôt forte. La petite brune se figea. Elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, tout comme Puck. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur le seuil de la pièce, encadrée par ses deux acolytes de toujours, Santana et Brittany, se tenait Quinn Fabray, une main sur la hanche et un sourire angélique placardée sur son visage de poupée. « Vous vous êtes perdues ? demanda Artie, un brin moqueur.

― Tout le monde ne connaît pas ce lycée et ses chiottes portatives mieux que sa propre maison, espèce de mollusque à roulettes, répliqua Santana avec sa verve habituelle.

― Ça suffit ! s'exclama monsieur Shuester en se levant. Nous sommes en pleine répétition les filles donc il serait préférable que vous nous lai―

― On veut chanter, intervint Brittany, toute en candeur et en innocence, sans même remarquer qu'elle venait d'interrompre un professeur.

― Oui, voilà, l'appuya Quinn, nous sommes là pour rejoindre le _glee club_.

― Pardon ? s'étrangla Rachel, toujours assise aux côtés de Puck, devant le piano. C'est une plaisanterie ?

― A ton avis le Hobbit, est-ce qu'on a l'air de plaisanter ? cracha Santana, plutôt agressive ― du moins, plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

― Lopez, aboya Puckerman, détends-toi, elle t'a rien fait »

La cheerleader brune lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur d'espagnol. Ce dernier, l'air emprunté, ne paraissait pas savoir quoi dire. Il contempla un instant les trois filles puis ses élèves. Ils n'étaient que six et être douze était une condition non-négociable pour accéder à la compétition. Il leur manquait des éléments. De plus, Quinn, Santana et Brittany étaient des élèves _populaires_, que les gens aimaient et, plus important encore, suivaient. Leur présence au sein de la chorale ne pouvait être que bénéfique. « Eh bien, asseyez-vous, dit-il finalement en leur présentant les chaises d'un geste de la main.

Mais― monsieur Shuester ! cria presque Rachel, outrée.

Ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, elles passeront une audition, fit l'enseignant en pensant la rassurer, juste après votre duo. D'ailleurs, allez-y » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire engageant qui donna envie à la jeune fille de le secouer comme un prunier. Quel imbécile. Interdite, elle jeta un regard clairement hostile aux cheerleaders et plus particulièrement à Santana qui, elle, l'observait sans chercher à dissimuler un seul instant son agressivité. Lorsque Puck prit la main de la petite brune et se leva pour venir se placer face à la petite assemblée, la plantureuse brune plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres et resserra ses bras, croisés sur sa poitrine. « Ca va aller » glissa le footballeur à Rachel avant d'aller chercher deux hauts tabourets. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient planifié leur interprétation, toute en douceur et en simplicité. Une première pour Rachel, habituée aux explosions de voix et aux chorégraphies.

_Rachel_ **Puck _Ensemble_**

_I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
'Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

**I've asked about you and they've told me things  
But my mind didn't change  
I still the feel the same  
A life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed  
_I've had mine, you've had yours we both know_  
We know, they don't get you like I will  
My only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still  
So you cry still, _tears all in the pillow case_  
Big girls all get a little taste  
Pushing me away so I give her space  
Feeling with a heart that I didn't break**

**_I'll be there for you, I will care for you  
I keep thanking you, just don't know  
Try to run from that, say you're done with that  
On your face girl, it just don't show  
When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
And the parties over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and just go slow_**

**__****You won't ever have to worry,  
_You won't ever have to hide_  
_You've seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes_**__

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Bizarrement, Rachel avait oublié qu'ils avaient un public, qu'ils étaient face à leurs camarades de classe et, pire, que la petite-amie de Noah se trouvait là. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Les autres avaient disparu, ils n'existaient plus. Un vague sourire triste dont elle n'avait même pas conscience illuminait ses traits, lui donnant un air tendrement mélancolique. Ses mains, sagement croisées sur ses cuisses, mourraient d'envie de s'élever pour s'entremêler à celles de son partenaire qui la dévorait du regard. Sa voix était chaude, puissante. _Magique_.

Ils étaient en parfaite osmose.

_'Cause boy if you let me, here's what I'll do_  
_I'll take care of you_ (**I'll take care of you**)

_I'll take care of you_ (**I'll take care of you**)  
_I've loved and I've lost_

_It's my birthday, I get high if I want to  
Can't deny that I want to, but I lie if I have to  
'Cause you don't say you love me  
To your friend when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do _

_You do  
One time, been in love one time  
You and all your boys in the club one time  
All so convinced that you're following your heart  
'Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes  
**We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed**_  
**_I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know_**  
_We know_

_ You hate being alone and you ain't the only one_  
**You hate the fact that you bought the dream  
And they sold you one**_  
**You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somin' to save you**_

**Don't tell me I don't care if you're hurt**

**I don't tell you you don't care if you're true**

**Don't tell me I don't care if you're hurt**

**I don't tell you you don't care if you're true**

_Boy if you let me, here's what I'll do_  
_I'll take care of you_ (**I'll take care of you**)

_I'll take care of you_ (**I'll take care of you**)

_I'll take care of you_

_I've loved and I've lost _(**I've loved and I've lost**)

_I've loved and I've lost _(**I've loved and I've lost**)

_I've loved and I've lost _

Il y eut une seconde de flottement lorsque la musique s'éteignit. Haletant comme si elle venait de descendre de son vélo d'appartement, Rachel ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Puckerman. Il l'avait prise, ne voulait pas la relâcher. Puis les applaudissements éclatèrent, rompant le charme. Désorientée, la jeune fille battit des paupières un instant. Puck, le premier, se leva pour aller s'asseoir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le dernier rang, Santana attrapa son poignet et le força à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il fut installé, elle se jeta quasiment sur lui et assaillit sa bouche sous le regard gêné de Rachel. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, un peu fébrile. « B-bien, c'était... wow, c'était… je dois dire que je suis impressionné, lâcha monsieur Shuester, c'était… wow, je pense que vous ferez un très bon cou― duo, un très bon duo.

― _Pardon_ ? éructa Santana, sans s'être décollée pour autant de son petit-ami. Comment ça, un très bon duo ?

― Rachel et Puck sont les leaders du glee club, expliqua Mercedes d'un ton plutôt sarcastique.

― Et pourquoi _elle_ ? reprit la cheerleader du ton qui voulait dire _et pourquoi pas moi_.

― Parce qu'elle est certainement plus douée que nous tous réunis » répondit simplement Puckerman, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à sa copine qui se renfrogna immédiatement.

Etrangement, Rachel n'avait pipé mot. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter pareil compliment en silence et ça, tout le monde le savait. A commencer par Kurt. Discrètement, il s'empara de son portable, glissé dans la poche de la poche de sa veste Louis Vuitton et tapota sur le clavier. _Toujours certaine qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec ce brave Puckerman ?_ envoya-t-il à la petite brune qui avait pris place au fond à la place où, d'ordinaire, s'asseyait le joueur de football. _Certaine_, répondit-elle dans la minute qui suivit, arrachant un soupir agacé à son camarade. Il était sûr que quelque chose se tramait. A les entendre chanter tous les deux, il était aisé d'imaginer qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et force était d'admettre qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Sur scène, en tout cas, pour le moment mais Kurt avait toujours aimé ces histoires d'artistes, partenaires à Broadway ou devant une caméra, qui finissaient ensemble à la ville. Alors qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il allait mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça. Certes, ça changeait totalement son plan après tout, il avait eu pour objectif de forcer le footballeur à quitter le glee club mais il se devait d'admettre que la petite brune et lui allaient rudement bien ensemble, sans compter qu'il chantait drôlement bien pour une grosse brute. Alors au fond, peu importait qu'il reste ou non, pourvu que Kurt parvienne à ses fins.

La mission que lui avait confiée le coach Sylvester n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de Quinn. Assise très droite sur une chaise, entre Brittany et Santana, elle fixait le professeur d'espagnol avec un sourire avenant. Oh, elle aimait bien monsieur Shuester et personnellement, il ne lui avait absolument rien fait. Toutefois, Sue Sylvester lui avait donné un objectif et elle l'atteindrait. « Maintenant que Puck et le Ho― _Rachel_ ont terminé, fit-elle, se reprenant juste au bon moment ― ce n'était pas le moment d'irriter son professeur. On pourrait peut-être auditionner ?

― Oui, bien sûr Quinn, s'empressa de dire Will qui n'aurait laissé passer l'occasion de récupérer trois membres pour rien au monde, allez-y ! »

Brittany _Santana_ **Quinn _Ensemble_**

**I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah**

Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize

**_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_**

_I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
So tell me to shut my eyes_

**_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between_**

**I'm not a girl  
But if you look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way**

**I'm not a girl**  
(_I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe_)  
**Not yet a woman**  
(_I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah_)  
**All I need is time**

(_all I need is time_)  
**A moment that is mine** (_that is mine_)  
**_While I'm in between_**

_I'm not a girl_ (**I'm not a girl**)  
_Not yet a woman_ (**Not yet a woman**)  
_All I need is time_ (**all I need is time**)  
_A moment that is mine_ (**that is mine**)  
_While I'm in between_

**_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman_**

Les applaudissements, quoi que polis, n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ceux reçus précédemment par Puck et Rachel. Toutefois, il fallait bien avouer que les trois filles avaient de jolies voix. « C'était très bien, les complimenta monsieur Shuester, très, très bien.

― C'était juste un peu faux sur le refrain, intervint Rachel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire part de ses réflexions.

― Mais rien que du travail ne saura corriger, reprit l'enseignant en fusillant sa jeune élève du regard.

― On ne peut pas en dire autant de ton déplorable style vestimentaire, répliqua Quinn, mielleuse. Venez les filles » ordonna-t-elle aux deux autres. Elles bougèrent comme un seul homme et reprirent leurs places, laissant Rachel douloureusement humiliée et abandonnée, une fois encore, par le corps enseignant. Elle avait l'habitude. Les professeurs la trouvaient, généralement, agaçante, voire insupportable. Alors subir les moqueries de ses camarades sans que les professeurs lèvent le petit doigt pour les empêcher, elle commençait à ne plus y faire attention. Cette fois, pourtant, c'était différent. Cette fois, c'était au glee club et le glee club était _son_ territoire. Il avait déjà été violé lorsque Noah Puckerman y avait pénétré mais devoir y accueillir ces trois garces.. non. Non, non, non. Non !

Les yeux plein de larmes, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et fila hors de la salle. « Rachel ! » s'écria Kurt avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Au passage, il jeta un regard noir à Puck qui, surpris, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait strictement rien fait sur ce coup-là, alors franchement, que Porcelaine pouvait-il bien avoir à lui reprocher ? Sérieux, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Q se trouvait incapable de ne pas cracher son venin sur les gens qu'elle détestait ? Enfin, elle ne détestait pas _vraiment_ Berry seulement.. seulement, elle était populaire et Rachel n'était rien d'autre qu'un déchet du bas de l'échelle sociale, c'était donc normal qu'elle la rabaisse. Enfin, normal.. non. Mais c'était comme ça.

Kurt rattrapa Rachel au moment où elle entrait dans les toilettes, à une dizaine de mètres de la salle de musique. Aux sanglots étouffés et aux tremblements qui l'agitaient, il devina qu'elle pleurait. Or, Rachel Berry ne pleurait _jamais_. Elle ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on se moquait d'elle à la cafeteria, elle ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on remplissait son casier d'ordures en tout genre, elle ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on lançait des ballons plein d'urines ― c'était là l'une des brillantes idées de l'équipe de hockey et _évidemment_, ça avait fait rire tout le lycée ― et elle ne pleurait pas non plus lorsqu'on la douchait aux granités. Elle ne pleurait jamais, elle ne montrait jamais à quel point ces attaques la blessaient. Elle restait impassible. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait suffi d'un mot de Quinn Fabray pour déclencher sa fuite mais surtout ses pleurs. « Ça va aller Barbra, lui souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant, c'est rien.

― J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps leur cible, Kurt, bredouilla la jeune fille, se laissant aller contre lui. Je sais bien que vous me trouvez insupportable parce que j'ai beaucoup de talent mais est-ce que je mérite vraiment tout ça ?

― Hé, ne me mets pas dans le même sac ! s'exclama-t-il. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes chérie » ajouta-t-il, moqueur. Il parvint, ainsi, à la faire sourire. « Tu sais, si on est pas réellement amis tous les deux, c'est surtout parce qu'on a jamais essayé d'apprendre à se connaître, reprit-il en essuyant les joues de la petite brune.

― C'est surtout parce que tu me détestes, oui, corrigea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

― Bien sûr que non, rétorqua l'adolescent, juste que c'est difficile d'être le meilleur quand tu es dans les parages »

Etonnée par pareil aveu, Rachel dévisagea son vis-à-vis sans vraiment y croire. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'il la jalousait mais l'entendre le dire à haute voix était autrement plus déstabilisant. « Crois-moi, je te mens pas pour t'embrouiller, rit Kurt, et avec les deux vipères à la chorale, je pense qu'il est plus que temps qu'on commence à se serrer un peu les coudes, tu crois pas ?

― Elles s-sont trois, articula-t-elle avec un peu de difficultés, tout en reniflant.

― Oh ne t'inquiète pas de Brittany. En fait, elle ne posera aucun problème. Sous ses airs d'écervelée loyale au coach Sylvester, c'est une fille adorable et attentive. En plus, c'est ma cousine, alors vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas »

Cette révélation, quoi que choquante, rassura un peu Rachel qui se laissa peu à peu consoler. Elle refusa toutefois de revenir en répétition et face à sa farouche détermination, Kurt rendit rapidement les armes, non sans l'avoir convaincue de venir le retrouver chez lui vers seize heures trente.

* * *

« T-tu aurais v-vu la tête de S-Shue quand K-K-Kurt a d-dit que t-tu n-ne reviend-drais pas d-de la j-journée ! bredouilla Tina, ayant bien du mal à parler non pas à cause de son bégaiement mais de son fou rire qui n'en finissait plus.

― Il ressemblait à une poule pondeuse en plein travail ! » renchérit Brittany qui se trouvait assise entre Kurt et Rachel. Cette dernière avait été un peu surprise de ne pas être seule avec Hummel mais elle s'était rapidement détendue au contact des deux filles. Elles étaient drôles et toute aussi originale l'une que l'autre, une qualité que la petite brune appréciait. Sous ses airs de timide maladive, Tina était une vraie commère doublée d'une grande sensible. Quant à Brittany, elle n'avait de stupide que l'air. Certes, elle était un peu candide mais ça faisait également partie de son charme. « Puck n'avait pas l'air très content par contre, reprit la jolie blonde, pensive. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, précisa-t-elle à l'intention de Rachel.

― Je crois aussi, intervint Kurt, et d'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de toi »

La jeune fille se raidit. La dernière fois que Kurt avait pris ce ton-là, c'était pour lui mettre dans la tête cette stupide idée de plan de séduction flippant. Son instinct lui criait de se méfier. « Il est probable que mon père se soit mis en tête que je fais du foot au lycée et―

― Non, _tu_ lui as dit que tu faisais du foot au lycée, le corrigea gentiment Brittany, non sans un sourire vaguement moqueur.

― Oui, bon, concéda le jeune garçon, _je_ lui ai dit que je faisais du foot et que la chorégraphie qu'on répétait avec les filles faisait partie de l'entraînement et―

― On dansait sur Single Ladies, précisa la pétillante cheerleader, interrompant une fois de plus la cousine de Kurt.

― Oui et maintenant il veut venir voir un match, reprit l'adolescent, donc il faut que j'entre dans l'équipe. C'est là que tu interviens.

― Moi ? fit Rachel, sans comprendre. Mais je ne joue pas au foot ! Je ne suis même jamais allée voir les Titans jouer !

― Oui mais Puckerman t'aime bien, peut-être que tu pourrais lui demander, proposa Kurt, si je n'entre pas dans l'équipe, mon père saura que je lui ai menti et il va poser encore plus de questions et je ne tiens pas à―

― D'accord, le coupa la petite brune, je vais essayer mais... je croyais que tu voulais qu'on force Noah à quitter la chorale.

― Oh, après votre prestation d'aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il faut qu'on admette tous les deux qu'on s'est trompé sur Noah Puckerman, répliqua Kurt, n'est-ce pas Rachel ? » reprit-il, faisant rougir la jeune fille. C'était certain, oui. Ils s'étaient joliment trompé sur le compte de l'athlète. Il fallait qu'il reste au glee club. A tout prix.


	6. chapitre six

Hey ! Encore une fois (ça devient une habitude xD) désolée pour le délai, le bac approche et les profs commencent à être vicieux, j'ai jamais eu autant de boulot à faire avant u.u BREF, voici le chapitre six de cette fanfic, suivi de près par le sixième également pour **i am all alone** et une petite surprise, un peu plus tard dans la soirée :) pour ceux qui utilisent Twitter, j'ai créé un hashtag pour **a game of give and take** que vous pouvez trouvez là : twitter search/agameofgiveandtake (ôtez les espaces !)

_DISCLAIMER_ → GLEE est une série de la FOX, créée par RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuck). _  
_

_RATING_ → T pour le moment.

* * *

La dernière chose à laquelle Puck s'attendait en ce vendredi après-midi ― enfin, il était déjà dix-neuf heures bien tassées mais bref ― c'était de voir sa frangine débarquer dans sa piaule en criant, le combiné du téléphone fixe à la main. Sérieusement, cette gamine était chiante parfois. Genre, _vraiment_ chiante. « C'est Racheeeeeel ! » pépia-t-elle en lui refourguant l'objet. Okay, alors non, rectification. La dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Noah Puckerman en ce vendredi soir, c'était de recevoir un coup de téléphone de Rachel Berry. Chez lui. Alors qu'ils s'étaient parlé quelques heures plus tôt. Ça n'avait aucun sens, absolument aucun. Et, oh, merde, si elle avait parlé à sa mère― « allô ? fit-il, un rien agacé.

― Noah… ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

― Tu m'appelles pour me demander de mes nouvelles ? ironisa le footballeur. J'te manque à ce point ?

― Tu n'imagines même pas » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Cette fille était décidément pleine de surprise. Tout le monde, que ce soit au lycée ou ailleurs, la prenait pour une nana barbante et chiante à crever mais manifestement, elle était capable d'être drôle. Du moins, là, Puck la trouvait drôle et sans doute pour ça qu'il ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire. Après son trip pique-nique aux chandelles avec robe en dentelle, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle pouvait être bien plus que marrante. Enfin, ce n'était pas la question et mieux valait qu'il évite de penser à ce qu'elle avait à, mh, offrir. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, reprit Rachel avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Enfin, pas moi, c'est Kurt, il―

― Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, Porcelaine ? grogna Puck qui aurait largement préféré l'aider, _elle_, que _lui_ pour des raisons évidentes.

― Il faut que tu le fasses entrer dans l'équipe de foot, lâcha Berry avec sérieux et l'espace d'un instant, il songea ― espéra, plutôt ― qu'elle se payait sa tête, que c'était un stupide pari qu'elle avait fait avec Hummel ou une connerie dans le même genre. C'est très important, insista-t-elle.

― Tu te fous d'ma gueule ? s'écria l'athlète. Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça d'abord ?

― Parce que je te le demande » répliqua-t-elle avec un aplomb factice. Assise sur son lit, dans sa chambre de petite-fille, elle n'en menait pas large et pourtant, il n'était même pas en face d'elle. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas de plan ― et ça, c'était une première dans l'existence de Rachel je-suis-une-maniaque-du-contrôle Berry ― juste une intuition. Elle allait le convaincre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Ecoute Noah, lança-t-elle, résignée, je sais que tu ne nous apprécies pas beaucoup mais je te rappelle qu'on a tous décidé d'y mettre du nôtre, toi y compris. Kurt a besoin d'entrer dans l'équipe, même si ça n'est que pour un match.

Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il simplement.

Son père compte sur lui » souffla la petite brune d'une petite voix. Elle se sentait un peu mal d'utiliser pareil moyen de persuasion. Sous ses airs de caïd, Puck avait souffert du départ de son père. C'était donc un sujet sensible, sujet qui pouvait le toucher et, peut-être, de le convaincre.

Un soupir accueillit l'information. Ca passe ou ça casse, songea la jeune diva. « Okay, okay, capitula Puck, je vais voir c'que je peux faire et surtout, ce que _lui_ peut faire parce qu'on est déjà pas doués, pas question de s'embarrasser d'un boulet. Amène-le demain après-midi qu'on voit un peu ce qu'il vaut.

― Merci Noah, roucoula presque l'adolescente, oh mais attends… quand tu dis « _amène-le_ », tu veux dire que―

― Que tu viens aussi Berry, ouais, expliqua-t-il un sourire moqueur qu'elle n'aurait su voir placardé sur sa belle gueule. Je suis pas certain qu'on s'en sortira sans toi.

― Mais je ne sais pas jouer au foot ! s'exclama-t-elle, candide. Je ne connais même pas les règles.

― Je reformule, okay ? Si tu ne viens pas, ça va mal se passer pour ton petit pote délicat »

Ah, évidemment, ça tombait sous le sens. Enfin, Rachel était plus ou moins convaincue qu'il s'agissait plus de paroles en l'air qu'autre chose ; Noah était quelqu'un de bien, même s'il se cachait sous des couches d'agressivité et de violence. Bien, bien, puisqu'elle était l'amie de Kurt ― ou aspirait à l'être pour le moment ― elle irait chez Noah. Sarah et Aviva Puckerman, sa mère et sa sœur, l'adoraient en plus. Voilà, c'était pour son ami et pour entretenir ses relations avec son voisinage qu'elle sacrifierait son samedi après-midi. Rien à voir avec les hamsters qui tressautaient dans son ventre depuis quelques temps, sensation qui s'était exacerbée depuis leur reprise de _Take Care_. Non, rien à voir.

Puck raccrocha quelques instants plus tard, non sans avoir réglé les détails techniques avec Berry. Restait à annoncer à sa mère qu'ils auraient probablement de la compagnie pour déjeuner, le lendemain. « M'man ! beugla-t-il en descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

― Dans la cuisine, Noah ! lui répondit Aviva.

― M'man, on sera cinq demain midi, lui apprit-il une fois qu'il l'eut rejointe.

― Oh Noah, pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ que tu me préviennes à la dernière minute lorsque Finn vient man― attends voir, fit-elle en s'interrompant, sa louche pointée sur lui avec un air interrogateur, un rien accusateur. Comment ça, _cinq_ ? Il n'y aurait pas cette… cette _Gentile_ ? Noah, non, s'il te plaît ! » Et il savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait. Un léger ricanement lui échappa. Santana n'était pas particulièrement en odeur de sainteté dans les environs. Le pire, c'est que ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, lui, que sa copine soit aussi officiellement détestée chez lui. Peu importait. « Non, juste Rachel et Por― et Kurt, du glee club, dit-il, haussant les épaules comme si ça n'était pas grand-chose alors qu'il savait _très bien_ que sa mère allait en faire tout un plat.

― Rachel ? Rachel Berry, _notre_ Rachel ? demanda madame Puckerman, presque hystérique.

― Oui mais―

― Oh Noah, je suis si fière de toi ! le coupa sa mère avant de l'embrasser bruyamment sur les deux joues. Oh, j'ai du pain sur la planche maintenant. Oust, file d'ici ! »

Son enthousiasme doucha totalement l'envie ― et le besoin, évidemment ― de son fils de la corriger. Il n'était pas stupide : sa mère avait cru que Berry et lui… enfin, voilà. L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée ne lui parut pas déplaisante et― WOW, WOW, WOW. Non, non, non. Rachel Berry était tordue, tarée, bizarre et lui, bah, lui, il était avec Santana. Point.

Merde, il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il songe à mettre de la distance avec cette fille ou elle allait vraiment finir par lui retourner complètement le cerveau. Facile à dire, maintenant qu'elle allait passer une partie du week-end chez lui.

* * *

Finalement, ce n'était pas uniquement Kurt et Rachel qui se présentèrent sur le perron des Puckerman le lendemain mais aussi Tina, Brittany et, plus étonnant, Finn. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda Puck.

― Bah, Britt m'a appelé en disant qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour je sais pas quoi pour le foot alors… voilà, répondit l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

― Remarque, c'est pas plus mal, marmonna le footballeur, j'adore les filles mais là, ça fait un peu beaucoup… sans te vexer Hummel, ajouta-t-il, réalisant que ça pouvait être mal interprété.

― T'inquiète, j'ai entendu pire, railla le plus petit des trois garçons, bon, on peut entrer ou tu comptes nous laisser nous geler les miches ici ? »

Bon, on n'était qu'à la fin du mois de septembre, il ne faisait pas excessivement froid mais Puck ne jugea pas utile de le faire remarquer. Mieux valait commencer sur de bonnes bases. D'autant que se payer la tronche de Kurt, avec autant de forces en présence ? Mauvaise, mauvais, _très_ mauvaise idée.

En habituée des lieux, Rachel gagna la cuisine sans attendre, sous les regards étonnés de la petite bande. Bientôt, la voix de Sarah, forte et chaleureuse, se fit entendre. « Mec, elle vient souvent ici ? lâcha Finn, apparemment choqué.

― Elle garde le monstre quand on joue, marmonna Puck.

― Quand v-vous j-j-jouez ? répéta Tina.

― Nos matchs de foot, le vendredi, l'éclaira le quaterback, je croyais que vous vous connaissiez pas et―

C'est fini cet interrogatoire à la con ? » maugréa le maître des lieux. Il n'aimait pas où cette discussion allait, pas du tout même. Finn n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur Rachel et franchement, c'était gonflant. Il avait une copine, merde. Et puis, Rachel, Puck l'avait vue en pre― oh putain, ce que c'était nul d'en venir à penser ça. Il se renfrogna. Décidément, cette nana le détraquait totalement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'passe, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança Kurt pour disperser le malaise qui s'installait.

― On va voir ce que tu peux faire donc on va aller s'mettre au jardin, répondit Puck.

― Il faut que je me change avant, indiqua l'adolescent, je peux utiliser ta chambre ? » Discuter n'aurait probablement servi à rien ; Puckerman se contenta d'acquiescer avant de lui montrer la direction. Tina et Brittany suivirent Hummel, laissant seuls les deux autres garçons. Pressentant qu'Hudson allait revenir à la charge avec ses foutues questions, son meilleur l'abandonna ― enfin, pas vraiment, il connaissait la maison et après tant d'années, il y était à l'aise hein ― et gagna la cuisine. Perchée sur le plan de travail, les jambes haut-croisées, Rachel s'entretenait avec Aviva sous l'œil admiratif de Sarah. « Ça va ? s'enquit Puck, réalisant qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés la parole.

― Oui et toi Noah ? Bien dormi ?

― Rachel a apporté le dessert ! s'écria Sarah en ouvrant la large boîte circulaire posée devant elle. Des cupcakes ! Et tu as vu comment ils sont beaux ? » Elle en souleva un pour le montrer à son aîné. En effet, les petits gâteaux étaient plutôt… mignons, tout à fait Rachel. « Tu sais que ma mère a cuisiné pour au moins trois semaines ? railla-t-il avant de s'emparer d'un cupcake. Et encore, on était sensé n'être que cinq hein. T'avais peur d'avoir faim ou quoi ? »

Sous la réflexion, la jeune fille rougit violemment. Elle baissa la tête, gênée. Certes, ce n'était pas méchant en soi mais… il la déstabilisait et face à sa mère et sa petite sœur, Rachel se sentait bien incapable de répliquer. Du moins, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. « C'est juste… par politesse, bredouilla-t-elle, ta maman nous accueille et―

― Et Rachel est une jeune fille polie et bien élevée, contrairement à certaines personnes, intervint Aviva.

― Et elle est gentille, _elle_ ! approuva Sarah.

― Je… je vais aller voir qui en sont les autres » bafouilla la jeune fille en sautant à terre. Elle quitta la pièce sans même un regard pour son camarade. Il haussa un sourcil. D'ordinaire, Berry ne fuyait pas devant les compliments, bien au contraire. Une nana aussi égocentrique qu'elle kiffait se faire cirer les pompes. Alors la voir s'éclipser comme ça, c'était bizarre, même pour elle.

« Tu ne pourrais être un peu plus gentil, soupira Aviva Puckerman tout en vérifiant son plat qui cuisait au four, elle est adorable et elle t'aime bien, tu sais.

― Ouais, bah, j'en suis pas si certain, marmonna son fils avant d'enfourner le cupcake dans sa bouche.

― Elle m'a dit que vous avez chantés ensemble, à la chorale, reprit la mère, et que vous aviez été excellents.

― Et elle a dit que tu avais joué de la guitare devant des gens, ajouta Sarah d'un air entendu ― elle savait très bien que son frère détestait jouer en public.

― Tu l'impressionnes, Noah, résuma madame Puckerman, et ça ne doit pas lui arriver souvent. C'est une fille forte, cette petite.

― Mais ferme la bouche quand tu mâches espèce de dégueulasse ! beugla Sarah avec une mine écœurée.

― Ton langage, jeune demoiselle ! Et elle a raison, ferme la bouche Noah, s'il te plaît » dit fermement la matriarche, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle ignorait sans aucun doute que ce n'était pas vraiment voulu. Sans l'intervention de sa frangine, Puck ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte tant il était sur le cul ― façon de parler. Il savait que Rachel avait peur de lui, quoi qu'elle en dise, mais de là être _impressionnée_ ? Sérieux ? Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Et puis― merde, pourquoi était-il aussi content d'apprendre ça ?

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier l'arracha à ses pensées, le sauvant d'une prise de conscience qu'il n'était à n'en pas douter pas prêt à affronter. Kurt, encadré de Brittany et Tina, apparut dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. « Où est Barbra ? demanda-t-il après un coup d'œil.

― Avec Gulliver sans doute, émit Sarah puis elle précisa, devant les regards interrogateurs : Finn !

― Ah ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, à l'exception de son frère qui connaissait déjà le surnom que sa frangine avait pour son pote.

― J'aime bien ta sœur, commenta Brittany en gratifiant son camarade d'un sourire. On sort ?

― Ouais, ouais… par là » leur indiqua leur hôte en les menant au salon. Là, nulle trace de Finn ― alors qu'il échouait la plupart du temps sur le canapé devant la télé ― ni de Rachel. La porte-fenêtre donnant sur le petit jardin des Puckerman était entrouverte ; le petit groupe l'emprunta et découvrit bientôt les deux autres qui vagabondaient sur la pelouse, discutant à voix basse. « Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ? leur lança Puck, incapable de masquer sa mauvaise humeur face à la proximité de ses camarades.

― On vous attendait, répliqua Rachel qui, comme si elle capta son émotion, ne laissa rien paraître.

― Bien, bien, puisqu'on est tous là, enchaîna Kurt, très excité, par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ? »

* * *

Si Brittany n'avait pu se résoudre à rester assise dans l'herbe pour regarder les deux joueurs de foot enseigner les rudiments de leur sport à Kurt, Tina et Rachel s'étaient, elles, confortablement installées sur les transats du salon de jardin. Elles observaient le reste de leurs camarades chahuter joyeusement, échangeant de temps en temps un mot ou deux. « Je pense qu'on s'est trompé sur Puck, lança soudainement la jolie asiatique.

― Pardon ?

― Je veux dire, ici, il a l'air… différent, continua la jeune fille sans se soucier de l'air médusé qui s'était peint sur le visage de l'autre adolescente. Au lycée, on est tous dans des cases, on doit adopter le même comportement que les autres ou on se fait bouffer. C'est pour ça qu'on se prend autant de slushies. Parce qu'on essaye d'être nous-même et qu'eux, ils ont peur. Ils sont pas mauvais dans le fond, c'est juste que―

― Tina, tu ne bégayes pas ! l'interrompit brutalement Rachel, choquée.

― Oh… oui, reconnut-elle, les joues rougissant à vue d'œil. Ne le répète pas ! S'il te plaît… je ne suis pas prête à ce que tout le monde sache.

― Mais pourquoi ?

― Parce que j'ai commencé à faire semblant de bégayer pour me cacher et je ne suis pas encore prête à ce qu'ils apprennent que j'ai menti. Surtout Artie.

― Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ? remarqua la capitaine du glee club.

― Oui, avoua sa camarade en rougissant un peu, et toi, tu l'aimes bien lui, renchérit-t-elle, désignant Puck du menton. Ne nies pas, vous allez tellement bien ensemble quand vous chantez !

― Ce n'est que de la musique, tenta la jeune fille.

― Que de la musique ? répéta Tina. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Rachel Berry ? » railla-t-elle en éclatant de rire. D'accord, d'accord, c'était donc si évident que ça ? Rachel savait être discrète pourtant et elle était plutôt bonne actrice. Toutefois, la musique était entrée en jeu et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Rachel pouvait mentir avec un sourire et quelques mots mais jamais en chanson. C'était son art et l'utiliser pour altérer la vérité, c'était le bafouer, le souiller. « Oui, je l'aime bien, avoua finalement la petite brune, mais c'est idiot. Il ne me supporte pas et il passe son temps à me le rappeler. Bon sang, il fait de ma vie un enfer depuis des années, il me balance un slushie au visage par jour et il… il… il me plaît ! Je suis masochiste hein » gémit-elle avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains sous le regard amusé de sa camarade. C'était perturbant pour quelqu'un comme Rachel Berry, quelqu'un qui aimait contrôler absolument tout ce qui lui arrivait, d'être incapable de gérer ses sentiments et c'était humiliant de l'avouer à autrui. Aussi discrète qu'elle était, Tina l'avait compris. Elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en signe de soutien.

« A taaaaable ! » lança Aviva depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le jardin. Finn et Brittany, les premiers, se ruèrent à l'intérieur, bientôt suivis par Kurt. Puck tourna la tête en direction des filles. « Bougez-vous ! » leur fit-il avant de les rejoindre à grands pas. Tina, qui s'était mise debout, se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elles connaissaient le chemin, hein. « Ca va Berry ? » demanda l'adolescent, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, à la jeune fille, toujours assise dans l'herbe. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, fuyant toutefois son regard. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et, après avoir hésité un instant, elle la saisit. Il la tira en avant ; sous l'impulsion, Rachel manqua de peu de tomber dans ses bras. « Wow, attention, railla le footballeur avant d'ajouter, moqueur mais pas méchant : c'est plutôt Finn qu'on s'attendrait à voir vaciller sur ses grandes pattes, pas toi Passe-Partout » Un rien vexée, Rachel n'eut d'autres idées que de lui tirer la langue avant de rejoindre les autres, presque en courant. « Elégant Puckerman, élégant » commenta Tina avant de la suivre. Planté là, au milieu du jardin, Puck lâcha un soupir. Bordel, les filles étaient une vraie plaie.

* * *

Si Aviva Puckerman n'avait pas consacré sa vie à aider à son prochain à l'hôpital de Lima, elle aurait certainement fait fortune dans le business des agences matrimoniales. Qu'on se le dise, son rêve le plus cher était que son fils épouse ou, du moins, fréquente une Juive. Elle connaissait Rachel depuis de nombreuses années et il était clair que la petite brune était la belle-fille idéale. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander comment son Noah pouvait être aussi aveugle face à tant de qualités et surtout _pourquoi_ il s'entêtait à fréquenter des filles si peu recommandables comme cette Santana alors qu'il avait sous le nez un pur bijou. Rachel était non seulement jolie mais aussi bien élevée et, bon sang, quelle voix ! C'était donc ravie qu'elle avait appris que la jeune fille devait leur rendre visite aujourd'hui. Certes, il y avait leurs amis mais ça n'avait pas arrêté Aviva. Elle avait des projets pour ces deux-là, de beaux projets, et ce n'était sûrement pas la présence d'autrui qui allait l'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel dans les histoires de cœur de son fils. Rusée, elle s'était arrangée pour les placer l'un à côté de l'autre et n'avait pas eu la main leste sur les allusions. Et il fallait savoir que la subtilité n'était pas franchement l'une des qualités d'Aviva Puckerman. Pas du tout même.

Au cours du repas, Rachel n'avait cessé de rougir. Pas tant à cause des remarques peu subtiles de la mère de Puck mais surtout parce que le pied de ce dernier ne cessait de toucher le sien et qu'il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à caresser ses épaules. Dès le début, il avait étendu son bras derrière elle, sur le dossier de sa chaise et aussitôt, elle avait commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cette proximité ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire ; c'était ce qui la dérangeait et la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le sentir si proche et craignait d'y prendre goût. Or, il ne fallait pas. Non seulement Noah avait une petite-amie mais surtout, il ne la supportait pas. Ces contacts physiques étaient le fruit du hasard ou, peut-être, de l'habitude. Rachel était consciente qu'il était très… tactile. Elle avait des yeux pour voir et ce qu'elle voyait dans les couloirs était une preuve suffisante de l'amour qu'il portait au corps féminin, quel qu'il fut.

L'après-midi, ensuite, avait été longue, _très_ longue pour Rachel. Agréable, certes, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer du temps, en dehors du lycée, avec des jeunes de son âge. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis alors oui, c'était sympathique mais aussi une vraie torture. Regarder Noah faire de l'exercice ne faisait qu'ajouter au malaise que sa conversation avec Tina, ajoutée au repas, avait fait naître. Kurt, Finn et Brittany apparaissaient régulièrement dans son champ de vision mais elle ne les voyait pas. Il n'y avait que _lui_. Oui, il l'attirait, oui, il lui plaisait. Physiquement en tout cas. Pour le reste... eh bien, elle appréciait certaines facettes de sa personnalité tout en en détestant d'autres. C'était déstabilisant. Et dire qu'elle s'était crue amoureuse de Finn pendant un moment !

C'était clair, Berry était mal à l'aise. Puck l'avait senti dès qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux et caresser son épaule, à table. Oh, il n'était pas dupe, il savait pourquoi sa mère les avait pratiquement forcé à s'asseoir côte à côte. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Rachel, elle imaginait très certainement leur mariage à tous les deux, même s'il lui avait dit et répété que ça n'arriverait jamais. Taquiner Berry était un truc qu'il aimait bien, d'autant qu'elle réagissait plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il l'avait vue, du coin de l'œil, l'observer lorsqu'il lançait le ballon à Kurt ou quand il s'étirait. Puck n'était pas idiot, il était pleinement conscient de son physique avantageux et ne se gênait pas pour le savoir. Pourtant, l'attention d'une fille comme Rachel était bizarrement gratifiante, foutrement géniale même. Merde, il avait passé les huit dernières années à faire de sa vie un enfer et elle le trouvait quand même sexy ― encore une fois, il était loin d'être con et aux regards qu'elle lui lançait chaque fois qu'elle imaginait qu'il ne la regardait pas, il _savait_ qu'il l'attirait. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

Finn, le premier, était parti et avait emmené Brittany avec lui sur le coup des cinq heures du soir. Il avait marmonné quelque chose à propos d'un rencard à quatre, avec Quinn et Mike, au Breasticks. Puis Tina et Kurt s'en étaient allés à leur tour, prétextant une urgence de filles impliquant Mercedes. A ce moment-là, Rachel se trouvait aux toilettes. En apprenant le départ de ses camarades de la bouche de Puck, elle parut choquée puis vexée. Il était douloureux de constater qu'ils ne l'appréciaient pas assez pour la convier à ce genre de réunions. « T'inquiète Berry, dit alors le jeune homme à la crête, de toute façon, tu te serais certainement fait chier avec eux. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont faire à part écouter Whitney Houston et regarder _Amour, Gloire & Beauté_, hein ? » ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de la faire rire. C'était stupide mais la tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses prunelles chocolats ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, il en était responsable en quelque sorte. Sans ses attaques aux slushies, elle aurait peut-être pu se fondre dans la masse, se faire des amis. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il ruine sa réputation en plaçant une cible sur son dos. C'était _lui_ et lui seul qui avait fait d'elle une loser. C'était elle ou toi, songea-t-il pour effacer ce désagréable de culpabilité qui s'insinuait petit à petit dans sa tête.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le jardin, assis dans l'herbe, dans la fraîcheur d'un après-midi en Ohio. C'était agréable, presque trop, et bien que Rachel eut tout donné, une seconde auparavant, pour que Kurt et Tina l'aient attendu, elle se sentait bien ici. « Merci Noah » souffla-t-elle, jouant avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Il avait été plutôt étonné en découvrant, plus tôt dans la journée, le court short en jean qu'elle avait mis mais ce qui l'avait réellement choqué, c'était le décolleté assez audacieux de son débardeur rose pâle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de fringues qu'elle portait habituellement mais… ça lui allait bien. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Puck. « Q-quoi ? marmonna-t-il, réalisant seulement après une poignée de secondes qu'elle avait parlé, tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation de ses cuisses longues et bronzées ― sérieux, cette fille avait des jambes plutôt époustouflantes.

― Merci, répéta-t-elle, pour aujourd'hui je veux dire. C'était important pour Kurt. Il tient vraiment à jouer dans l'équipe, ne serait-ce qu'un seul match.

― Pas de problème, répondit Puck, Hudson et moi, on va parler à Tanaka lundi. Il est plutôt doué pour quelqu'un qu'avait jamais touché une balle avant aujourd'hui.

― Oh je pense que Kurt est doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, répliqua la jeune fille avec un léger rire.

― C'est pas le seul tu sais, fit remarquer l'adolescent avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

― Pardon, oui, toi aussi Noah, dit-elle, tout sourire.

― Tu le penses vraiment ? s'enquit-il et, lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il reprit : merci mais… j'parlais de toi. Enfin… bref, je… »

Il se tut, concentré sur ses lèvres. Leur performance de la veille lui revint soudainement en tête, l'étourdissant un peu. Il avait eu tellement envie de l'embrasser une fois la chanson terminée qu'il aurait presque pu en oublier qu'il était censé la haïr et lui pourrir la vie. Ses yeux avaient brillé avec une telle intensité tout au long du morceau qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle interprétait là la chanson de sa vie, avec _lui_. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et rien, pas même la surprise de la voir bouger elle aussi dans sa direction, ne l'arrêta. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent un court instant, l'espace d'une seconde, peut-être deux, avant que la voix de Sarah ne les interrompe. Rachel sursauta et, instantanément, ses joues prirent une couleur rouge vif tandis que Puck jurait entre ses dents. Bordel de merde, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille cinq petites minutes pour qu'il puisse― pour qu'il puisse quoi ? Peloter la nana la plus tarée du lycée ? Quelle idée stupide.

« Noaaaaah ! hurlait presque la gamine en courant vers eux. Noah, Noah, Noaaaah ! M'man demande si Rach reste manger ce soir ! » Super. Non mais sérieux, si sa mère avait su ce qui se passait là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle n'aurait certainement pas envoyé poser pareille question. « Mais ouais, elle reste, qu'est-ce que tu crois » grogna-t-il à l'intention de sa frangine. Il l'aurait volontiers renvoyée dans la maison avec un coup de pied dans le derrière mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et fila à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus.

L'idée de passer un second repas à ses côtés terrifiait Rachel. Vraiment. Ce baiser, aussi furtif eut-il été, était déjà profondément effrayant alors être assise à côté de lui, sentir ses doigts courir sur ses épaules, sa cuisse collée à la sienne… non. « Noah, je ne peux pas » bredouilla-t-elle avant de se lever brusquement. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle sentait les larmes pas loin. C'était stupide de pleurer pour ça. Totalement stupide. « Rachel, attends ! » l'appela-t-il en se lançant à sa suite. Et il l'appelait _Rachel_ maintenant. Où était passé les autres sobriquets insultants et surtout, son nom de famille ? Il ne l'appelait que _Berry_, jamais _Rachel_. « Laisse-moi Noah ! » s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'il saisit son coude. Ne l'écoutant pas, il l'attira à lui. Les yeux baissés sur le sol, elle fuyait son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se ferait avoir si par malheur leurs prunelles se croisaient. « Calme-toi, c'était juste un baiser.

― Juste un baiser ? _Juste un baiser_ ? répéta la jeune fille d'une voix aigüe. Tu embrasses souvent des gens que tu détestes ?

― Juste les filles, répliqua-t-il, moqueur avant d'ajouter, sérieux : et je ne te déteste pas.

― Menteur ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Ca fait huit ans qu'on se connaît, _huit ans_, et tu as toujours été odieux avec moi, _toujours_ ! Et tu ne me détestes pas ? Alors tu aimes juste faire du mal aux autres pour te divertir, hein ? C'est monstrueux Noah, _monstrueux_ ! »

Touché. Cette fille avait la sale habitude de le mettre face à ses erreurs pour pouvoir prouver ce qu'elle avançait et, merde, c'était foutrement chiant. Mais fuck, elle n'avait pas totalement raison. Il ne la détestait _pas_. Seulement, elle, elle avait toujours eu ce qu'il avait désiré le plus au monde depuis l'âge de huit ans. Un père et pas juste un, non, elle en avait _deux_. Deux alors que lui n'en avait même plus un. Pour un môme, il y avait de quoi enrager, d'autant qu'elle était si différente, si gentille et bien élevée que les autres n'avaient d'autre choix que de l'apprécier. C'était elle, le modèle de Sarah, elle que sa propre mère trouvait si géniale. A croire que le monde entier s'était donné le mot pour faire passer Rachel Berry pour une sainte. Or, le gamin qu'il était en la rencontrant ne voulait _pas_ apprécier Rachel Berry. Il avait choisi de la détester. Parce qu'elle avait deux pères et que lui n'en avait plus. « Je ne déteste pas, souffla-t-il à nouveau, d'une voix grave. Au début, oui. Au début… mais c'était différent. J'étais différent. Et je―

― Tu mens, répliqua-t-elle simplement, les yeux plein de larmes.

― C'est pas vrai, gronda Puck, resserrant involontairement sa prise sur son coude.

― Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as fait de ma vie un véritable enfer, articula l'adolescente avec difficulté, pas plus tard que cette semaine, tu as osé me dire que j'étais une… une… une _prostituée_ ! Et maintenant tu m'embrasses ?

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Noah Puckerman ? Hein, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ? Tu imagines que tu es irrésistible, que l'on doit toutes te tomber dans les bras parce que tu daignes nous regarder ? Eh bien je ne suis pas comme ça, tu es un odieux personnage et tu ne me plais pas ! »

Et là-dessus, elle se dégagea puis commença à contourner la maison d'un pas décidé. Non mais franchement, qu'imaginait-il ? Qu'elle allait tomber en pâmoison devant ses grands yeux verts ? Oui, d'accord, il était beau, magnifique même et _oui_, il lui plaisait mais elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par ce… ce… ce rustre ! « Berry, reviens ici ! » cria-t-il en la suivant. Ah, voilà, il était reparti avec son nom de famille. Très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui déplaisait autant, soudainement ? Mince, elle aimait entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Concentre-toi Rachel, se morigéna-t-elle mentalement. Non, non, non, il ne l'aurait pas. « Rachel ! » Argh. Bon sang. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire et rentrer chez lui, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et l'oublier, l'espace de cinq minutes ? Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué ; après tout, ça n'était pas comme si elle était un élément primordial de son existence. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Elle sursauta en le découvrant si proche. Une fois encore, il attrapa son coude. « Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? demanda-t-il, manifestement agacé.

― Chez moi, répliqua-t-elle vertement, soutenant sans peine son regard.

― Tu ne vas pas rentrer à pieds, décréta-t-il.

― Et pourquoi ça ?

― Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que ma sœur commence à vagabonder ici et là sous prétexte que son idole le fait » marmonna-t-il avant de l'entraîner vers son pick-up. Venait-il de dire que… ? Oh, elle savait que Sarah l'aimait bien mais de là à l'admirer… tout de même. « Je te ramène » précisa-t-il, au cas où elle n'ait pas compris. Rachel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle pensait bien qu'elle n'allait pas conduire sa camionnette. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il chérissait le véhicule plus que tout au monde, sa famille et sa guitare exceptées. Alors la mettre, elle, derrière le volant… non, ça n'arriverait pas. « Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à ta maman » se souvint-elle. De nouveau, elle se libéra de son emprise et gagna la maison. Aviva parut un rien déçue qu'elle ne reste finalement pas dîner mais elle l'enlaça tout de même, lui souhaitant d'aller mieux ― Rachel avait prétexté de soudains et violents maux de tête pour expliquer son départ. Pas question de dire à cette femme adorable que son fils était un ― bel ― imbécile. Un imbécile sexy mais un imbécile quand même.

Rachel regagna le pick-up, au volant duquel Puck était déjà installé, et elle grimpa à l'intérieur sans un mot. Le conducteur n'ouvrit pas la bouche avant qu'ils fussent arrivés à un stop, à une rue à peine de la maison des Berry. « La veille du jour où j'ai… où je t'ai balancé ton premier slushie, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante après avoir coupé le contact sans raison apparente, Sarah était rentrée à la maison avec un A sur une dissert' qu'elle avait écrite sur la personne qu'elle admirait le plus et… et… et ça aurait dû être moi. J'suis son frangin, c'est _moi_ qu'elle devrait admirer. Pas toi » Choquée, Rachel ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son camarade qui, les mains crispées sur le volant, fixait la route, la mâchoire serrée. Il était _jaloux_ ? Jaloux d'elle, la pauvre fille d'un couple gay, Rachel la Tarée, la nana que tout le monde à McKinley détestait ? Lui, Noah Puckerman, la jalousait, _elle_, Rachel Berry. C'était insensé. « Santana pense que tu la trompes, lâcha-t-elle, pas certaine de la raison qui la poussait à sortir ça maintenant. Avec moi, crut-elle bon de préciser, alors je lui ai dit que si elle ne te faisait pas confiance, elle n'avait qu'à rejoindre le glee club » Il laissa échapper un léger rire. « C'était ça alors, hier ? fit-il, sans pour autant la regarder. On s'est tous posé des questions en la voyant te parler… 'fin, tu vois, c'est pas―

― Oui, pourquoi une fille comme elle parlerait à quelqu'un comme moi voyons, railla-t-elle, amère.

― Rach, c'est pas ça, soupira Puck, toujours concentré sur le bitume.

― Ne m'appelle pas _Rach_, articula la jeune fille, sentant la colère revenir à grands pas. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne me détestes pas, n'essaie pas de me convaincre qu'on pourrait être amis pour pouvoir ensuite m'humilier devant tout le monde. Je ne suis pas stupide, _Puck_ »

L'entendre utiliser son surnom était presque aussi douloureux et dérangeant qu'un uppercut. Lentement, il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Blême, les lèvres serrées, les poings crispés sur ses cuisses, elle semblait vraiment furieuse. Et c'était effrayant. Il avait toujours pensé que la voir en colère devait être drôle, sans jamais avoir pu confirmer sa théorie. Après tout, chaque fois qu'il lui cherchait des noises, elle restait parfaitement stoïque ― ses papas avaient certainement dû lui dire que l'ignorance était la meilleure des solutions… tu parles ! Cette fois, pourtant, elle était vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ en colère et, oui, c'était effrayant. Et curieusement sexy, aussi. Beaucoup trop.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle et saisit son cou d'une main. Elle résista, chercha à se défaire de sa poigne mais lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, elle sembla soudainement fondre comme neige au soleil entre ses bras. Ses mains trouvèrent son cou à lui, s'agrippant et ripant contre sa peau. La violence de sa réaction, au lieu de surprendre Puck, le fit redoubler d'ardeur. Il défit sa ceinture puis celle de sa camarade et l'attira à lui. Etonnante d'audace, la petite brune prit place à califourchon sur ses cuisses en mordillant ses lèvres. Bientôt, ses grandes mains trouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches étroites, glissant sur ses fesses toujours couvertes par le ridiculement court short en jean qu'elle portait. L'espace d'une seconde, Puck songea qu'ils étaient là, à un stop, en train de s'embrasser sans aucune douceur et que c'était probablement l'un des trucs les plus chauds qu'il avait jamais fait. Puis le coup de rein que Rachel lui infligea, involontairement sans doute, lui coupa toute envie de réfléchir. Ce qu'il désirait, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était lui arracher ses sous-vêtements et la prendre violemment sur la banquette de son pick-up. Mais il s'agissait de _Rachel_. Non seulement elle ne le laisserait sans doute pas faire ça mais en plus, elle n'avait certainement aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire en l'instant présent. « Rachel » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. L'entendre l'appeler parut la faire redescendre sur Terre. Elle sursauta avant de s'écarter de Puck aussi loin que la présence du volant contre son dos le lui permettait. « Noah, lâcha-t-elle, haletante, les yeux écarquillés. Oh bon sang, tu― tu― qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » Elle regagna sa place en un clin d'œil, n'osant pas le regarder. Venait-elle de… d'embrasser Noah Puckerman avec _passion_ ? « Ramène-moi chez moi » parvint-elle à dire d'une voix étranglée. Il hocha la tête et remit le contact. Le pick-up démarra en trombe. Ni le conducteur ni la passagère ne remarquèrent, alors que le véhicule s'éloignait, qu'on les avait observé depuis l'autre côté de la rue.


End file.
